The Dragon's Mark
by NightFuryOne
Summary: 14-year-old Hailey had a rough life. Her mom dying; being bullied her whole life. But she soon meets a friend and figures out her destiny. How she's going to fulfill the destiny is beyond her. But with her new friend at her side, there's nothing she cant complete. Join Hailey and Toothless as they fight for the island of Berk - Toothcup - Hiccup!Fem - Modern Day - OCs - Pairings
1. The Story Begins

_**In this story, I have gender swapped a few characters. I also made a romance between Hiccup and Toothless. This time, Hiccup is a female and she and Toothless may fall in love.**_

_**Hiccup=Hailey Hanson/female**_

_**Astrid=Adam Hofferson/male**_

_**Snotlout=Silvia Johnson/female**_

_**Fishlegs=Frank Ingerman/male**_

_**Ruffnut=Robin Thorston/female**_

_**Tuffnut=Travis Thorston/male**_

_**Gobber=Gordon/male**_

_**Stoic=Steven Hanson/male**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own HTTYD**_

* * *

**The Story Begins**

_**8:20 a.m.**_

_**~Hailey's POV~**_

My name's Hailey and I go to Berk High where I am the most targeted for bullying. I think it has something to do with the dragon shaped birth-mark on the palm of my right hand. It's in the form of the once called Night Fury and it was blue. The Night Fury was the most intelligent dragon ever, also the rarest. Everyone calls me bad luck because of it. Though, I think differently. I have read stories about the legendary fighter who is supposed to kill Vorpent. He is said to be the most evil person in the world. At least, that's what it says in the legend books. His dragon is called the Green Death because of the deadly green poison that comes out of it's teeth. How original, right? But I doubt that dragons exist anymore.

Anyway, school had just started and I'm already being bullied! It's ridiculous! I bet it's because my dad is the principle and owns this school. But I don't see how that could cause me to be bullied. I'm being bullied by these kids I believe are named Silvia, Robin, Travis, and Adam. The only person who wasn't bullying me was Frank. He just reads his book and it looked like it was about dragons. He seemed really interested in them. I don't blame him. Dragons are pretty cool. He seemed to be picked on as well, though he didn't pay much mind to it.

The teacher walked into the classroom and told us to take our seats. Silvia, Robin, Travis, and Adam took their seats in the front while I sat in the back with Frank. Then a bunch of other random kids sat down and started talking to themselves.

"Alright, good morning class!" the teacher said while writing his name on the board. His accent seemed to be Scottish. "My name is Dr. Bryan. Now, today we will begin discussing the systems of the human body." This resulted in a groan from the class, but I just stayed quiet, not wanting to get in trouble on the first day of school. That would be terrible for me.

**12:04 p.m.**

The day had gone by slowly, but it was finally time for lunch. The cafeteria was serving meat loaf. _'Great.' _I thought as I passed the lunch line. _'Maybe I should just go read a book in the library. I'm not that hungry anyway.'_ I nodded at my thought and walked upstairs into the library. The shelves were staked high with books on every subject. There were students with their laptops typing away on some kind of research report. I decided to take a look in the legend section. There were books on all type of mythical creatures, like, mermaids, unicorns, cyclops, three headed dogs, and _dragons_. _'Yes!' _There were probably 17 books on the subject. I grabbed the book that had information about the legendary fighter and his dragon. I opened it to the first page and found the thing I have always been interested in. A dragon standing by a man in a battle position.

The dragon was as dark as night, with acid green eyes and jet black wings. The teeth were bared as the fighter was standing at the dragon's left side. The man was covered head to toe in chain mail armor. A black sword, possibly crafted from obsidian, at his side and a bow and arrow behind his back. They both stood at an attack position as they prepared for battle. _'If only I could do something like that. Too bad I'm a girl.'_ I sighed, closed the book and returned it to it's space in the shelves. Then, I looked at my birth-mark, and then at the clock. _'12:27. Maybe I should go to my next class.'_

I walked out of the library and into the computer room. _'I hope that computer science will be interesting.'_ I took my seat at a computer in the far left corner. Then after a few minutes, the rest of the class filled in. After the class came in, the computer teacher came in and said, "Today, you guys will be able to do whatever you would like. Go on the internet, watch YouTube, but if you do, please wear headphones. As long as you guys are quiet, I do not care what you do."

I turned on the computer and looked up dragons. All of the types of dragons came up. Zipplebacks, Gronckles, Nadders, Terrible Terrors, Monstrous Nightmares, etc. Even some of the rarest dragon breeds like the Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death, Venus Fly Trap, and the last page of the website was the Night Fury. The page had very little information on that type of dragon. _'Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance of survival: hide and pray it doesn't find you.' _I scrolled through the pages again and again. I already knew of all the facts listed on those pages. None of them had new information. I don't think any of the pages have been updated. Probably because no one has seen a dragon in over 1000 years. The last dragon seen by human eyes was in 1025.

So, instead I looked up the legendary fighter and his dragon. A few results popped up and I clicked on the first link that appeared. There were drawings that other people have submitted. I think all of them were interpretations on what people think the legendary fighter looked like, as well as his dragon. One of the pictures even showed the dragon-shaped mark on his hand. I zoomed in on it, and it was the exact same shape as mine, and same color. _'I couldn't be the legendary fighter, could I? I have never been good at sports, or at fighting. Nor am I a boy. Probably just a coincidence that that mark is there.' _I kept looking at all of the interpretations listed on the website. I wanted to look at this website later, so I pulled out a note card from my pencil bag and wrote the website down.I then folded it up, placed it in my pencil bag, and continued scanning through the websites.

**4:18 p.m.**

I had just gotten home from school and I was on my laptop taking another look at the website I wrote down. I was sitting at my desk with my back faced to the wall. My room was a dark green with red and white stripes randomly placed along the walls. My bed was on the far right wall, along with my nightstand. The lamp was in the shape of a Night Fury and the light bulb acted as the plasma ball the dragon is said to breathe out, and the cover for it was tinted a light purple mixed in with white to create a fiery effect. Then, on the left was my desk. My laptop in the middle and drawers for my pens and pencils. My laptop was the latest edition; windows 8. It was a present from my mom, and since she's dead, the laptop is a very special item to me. I had a lot of space to do my homework and studies of dragons. Yes, you could say I am a little obsessed with dragons, but oh well. I have been studying dragons since I was seven. And if you were studying something for seven years that you really liked, would you want to give it up?

My room didn't have much more in it, except for a table, couch and a TV. I keep myself in my room so I am out of my dad's way. He has to move all over the place, and I am always in the spot he needs to be in. Though the only reason I come downstairs, is to go to school, get food and drinks, or ride my bike or skateboard outside.

Anyway, I was able to gather more information on the legendary fighter. He was said to have auburn hair and forest green eyes, like me. _'That had to be another coincidence.'_ Then he was said to have a blue Night Fury birth-mark on his right hand. _'Yet, another coincidence. There's no way I could be the legendary fighter.'_ Then, I looked at one more fact about the fighter before I had to start my homework. The legendary fighter is said to experience a family death. _'I experienced my mom dieing. Oh get off it. I'll be thinking ghosts exist next.'_ I logged off of my computer and began my homework. The only work we had to do was math, and it was super easy. So, it only took me under fifteen minutes to complete it. I decided to go take a walk into the forest to get my mind off of the legendary fighter stuff. I grabbed one of my backpacks, my iphone, my journal, and a pencil, and headed out of my room. "Dad, I am going for a walk in the woods!" I yelled as I reached the door.

"Okay!" I heard dad yell from his room. "But don't get lost!"

"I won't! I have my iphone with me!" I then opened the door and headed out into the woods.


	2. A New Friend

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**A New Friend**

As I was walking along the forest trail, I heard a noise come from not too far ahead. I slowly walked over to the noise, and I had the shock of my life. I had walked into the most amazing place I have ever seen. It was an opening in the ground. It was completely surrounded by boulders and vines. There was a small pond in the middle, perfect for fishing. The trees were set at an angle so when the sun shines, rays of sunlight beam into what I am calling the Cove. It was covered in grass and the rocks sticking out of the wall made it perfect for climbing up and down.

So, seeing there was a way to get in and out of the Cove, I slowly climbed down the rocks. The cove looked better from when you were actually inside it. There were a few overhangs and two caves, so I may be able to hide here if it rains. I started walking over to a cave, sat down against a wall while putting my bag down and pulled my journal out of my backpack. I wrote down all the facts about dragons that I learned about on the internet. Except for the Night Fury. I am still waiting on that information. Although, I was able to get a picture of one. _'Maybe I could get the rest of the information from Frank.'_ I thought as I flipped through the pages in my journal. Most of the dragons I wrote down were freaking me out. One of them turns its victims inside out. I shivered. That may not be the kind of dragon that I want to run into, if they were real.

I closed my journal and put it back in my bag. Then, I looked up, but I did not expect what was sitting in front of me. A dragon black as night with acid green eyes was staring at me. Though, it's pupils were not slits, they were dilated and looked much more like a cat when its happy. And what shocked me more, is that it was _purring_! What kind of dragon does anyone know of that _purrs_? The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Holy flame balls! That's a dragon! And it purrs!" My forest green eyes were filled with pure terror and confusion, as if I wasn't sure if the dragon would eat me or not. It did not do anything though. It just stood there, probably expecting me to do something. I took deep breaths to calm myself. When I finished, I looked up at the dragon who had scooted away from me and sat against the wall opposite from me.

_**~The Night Fury's POV~ (beginning earlier)**_

I was peacefully sleeping in the corner of a cave, when I heard a twig snap. I looked up from my paws and a human girl was walking right into the cave. A _human_! She looked around and sat down at the edge of the cave. She pulled out a book looking thing and flipped through the pages. I took the opportunity to sniff out any suspicious weapons. I slowly and quietly walked over to the girl and sat in front of him. She closed her book thing into a bag. As she looked up at me, her forest green eyes widened. What she did then may have surprised me more than I surprised her. "Holy flame balls! That's a dragon! And it purrs!" she yelled. She was wearing a royal blue shirt with lace on the left arm, pink jeans, and white sneakers. She was not armed by the looks of it, and was looking at me with something of terror and confusion. I was surprised. This human is definitely different from all the other ones. She hasn't called the police on me yet, nor the archeologists. The human had reached into a bag and pulled out a book thing. Then she pulled out what I believe was a pencil and a book. She then started doing something on the paper with her pencil. She kept glancing up at me and back at her book. It made me wonder what she was doing, so I walked over to her to observe what she was doing. She looked like she was doing that thing humans called _drawing_. _'I knew it.'_ They said that drawing was a way to express yourself without using words, and she was very good at it, too.

When she looked back up again, she jumped, only just realizing that I had stepped in front of her. She gulped and talked once more. "Can you go back to where you were sitting so I can finish drawing an accurate picture of you?" she asked, pointing to where I used to be sitting. I nodded and moved back to the spot where I was sitting. She took a couple more breaths before returning to her drawing thing. She glanced up one more time before finally lifting her pencil and placing it into what looked like a bag. "Well, what do you think?" she showed the drawing to me. My eyes widened at what the girl had drawn. She drew _me_! And it was very accurate, too. She had every single detail on there, even my missing tail fin. _'How did she notice that?' _I thought as I looked back at my tail, which was currently out in plain sight. _'Oh. That's how.'_ I looked back at the human, feeling quite embarrassed, and she was looking at my tail as well. She looked back at me with the look of, something. _'What the heck is she showing m–' _That's when it hit me. It was the same look my mother would give me when I got hurt. It was sympathy.

In return, I gave her one of my famous gummy smiles. It was where I would retract my teeth and attempt a smile. The girl started to smile, which I swear caused my heart to skip a beat. The girl seemed to like it because she started to laugh. But it wasn't a mocking laughter, it was a happy giggle sort of thing. It was actually kind of cute the way she was giggling.

'_Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! Did I just say she was cute? I am a dragon! I could not be falling in love with a human. I am supposed to fall for a female DRAGON. Not a human being. Though this human was a very pretty one.'_ My eyes widened at what I just thought._ 'Stop it! First, just get to know her before you make any sudden moves on her.'_ I shook my head as I ridded it of all those thoughts and returned my attention to the girl. _'How should I ask her? Maybe she speaks Dragonese. Well, I'll give it a shot.'_ I took a deep breath and asked very quietly, "What's your name?" the girl seemed to be taken aback. She looked at me in utter disbelief and shock that she had heard me talk.

"D...d...did..you...ju...just...talk?" she stuttered. I nodded. She took deep breaths as she rubbed her hand down her face. "Okay, my answer. My name is Hailey Hanson the third. Do you have a name?"

"Nope." I stated shortly. "If you want, you could give me a name. The only reason dragons don't have names is because we are not so good at giving names."

"Okay. Well I am not the best at giving names, so bear with me." she tapped the top of her head. "How about Toothless? Ya know, for your retractable teeth." I thought for a moment, then nodded in pleasure. Then, all of a sudden, I heard a noise coming from somewhere. I went into defensive mode for both me and the little human. I heard a chuckling noise come from behind me, so I turned around and the girl was laughing. She reached into her bag and pulled out a box that was lighting up and vibrating.

"A bomb!" I shouted. The girl just chuckled even more.

"It's not a bomb, Toothless." she told me, reaching her hands out to calm me. "It's just my phone. I set it to give me a heads up when it was getting near the time when I had to get home." she pressed a button on her _phone_, and the light disappeared. She smiled, placing it in her bag. "Alright. I have to get home. But I'll come back with a basket of fish tomorrow, okay?" I nodded in agreement. I pushed my head into her side and she started laughing like crazy. _'She's ticklish? That could come in handy.'_ She slowed her laughing and turned to face me. "Alright, alright. I'm goin'. I'll see you tomorrow, Toothless!" she waved to me as she climbed the cove walls and disappeared into the forest. _'Tomorrow, my dear friend.'_

* * *

**_Fave, Follow, and Review!_**


	3. New Tail

**IT IS FINALLY SPRING BREAK! I now have a whole week to focus on my stories! So expect a ton of updates soon. On all THREE of my stories! And this may be the longest chapter I have ever written.**

* * *

**New Tail**

**Friday, 9:27 AM**

**3****rd**** POV**

Hailey was walking through the hallway when she happened to run into the one person no one ever wanted to run into. Silvia Johnson. She was wearing all black. Black jackets, black leggings, black shoes, black shirt, black hair, black earrings, and a black hat. The only color about her that was not black was her brown eyes. But that was covered by the hat. She was two inches taller than Hailey was.

"What are you doing, nerd?" she asked, looking down on the red-headed girl. Hailey may have been short and skinny, but she was not a coward. And she definitely was not going to let herself down again. Not after the last few times.

"None of your business, gap-tooth," she replied, looking at Silvia's missing tooth.

"Oh, so we have a fighter of words here. Well, let's see how good you are with hand-in-hand combat. Travis! Robin! Get over here!" the twins rushed to Silvia's side, acting like she was their leader. This was probably true. "Attack this little nerd here, will you?" The twins nodded and slowly stalked towards Hailey, menacingly. Travis punched his palm with his fist while Robin cracked her knuckles. Both of them smiling evilly at the girl.

"Look guys, I really do not want to fight," said Hailey, raising her hands to block any attacks and backing up to create a small distance.

"Too bad!" said Travis. He quickly raised his fist, and as if at the speed of light, he quickly punched Hailey in the eye and knocked her to the ground. She dropped her books to the side as a nail in the ground pierced the side of her head. She yelped in pain as she rolled away from the nail and towards the lockers. Lucky for her, the cut wasn't deep enough to make her bleed too much, though it still hurt. The twins snickered as they walked past the sprawled out Hailey. But not before Robin was able to kick Hailey in the side, making a huge bruise to form and stay for about three weeks. Then they left with Silvia following close behind, sticking her tongue out at the red head. Hailey coughed as she attempted to stand up, only to have herself fall back against the red lockers lined up against the hallway. Her head banged against the handle on one of the locker doors creating a whole new bruise to form and stay. She raised her hand to her forehead and covered her eyes in despair.

"Great. This day already sucks and it's only 9:30," she muttered miserably. She sighed once again as she slid to the ground. She then raised her hand from her eyes to her cut, only to jerk it back in surprise and have it slightly covered in blood. "Great, dad's going to throw a fit." she wiped the blood off on her pants as she pulled out a small mirror she kept in her pencil bag and looked at her left eye. It was swollen. No chance that it would stay like that for at least a week. She shook her head, which gave her a massive headache. She rubbed the back of her head while placing the mirror back in her pencil bag. Then, she quickly gathered up her fallen books and made her way to class, using her hair to hide her black eye. She also hoped that the blood wasn't noticeable through her auburn hair. As she entered the class, her teacher was sitting at his desk with a 'Do Not Disturb' sign perched at the front. The chalkboard had the words, 'Pages 17-18 in math workbook. Once you are finished, you may talk quietly to each other or do something that will not disturb me'. Then next to it were numerous insults written specifically for Hailey. The girl sighed and walked to the farthest seat in the room. Far away from everyone, including the teacher. She pulled her workbook out and began her assignment which took her no less the ten minutes to finish. When she did finish, she put her work away. Then, she took out her journal and flipped to the page that she had drawn Toothless.

_'I'll get you back in the air somehow,' _she thought as she looked at the missing tail fin. _'Not sure how, but I will do it. And nothing is going to stand in my way.'_ She looked over to my side, and to her surprise, Frank was sitting in the desk right next to her with his face in his book.

"Hey, Frank?" she whispered. He turned away from his book to look at the girl.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"Do you know what type of dragon this is?" she held the page of Toothless up to Frank.

His eyes widened in surprise. "That's a Night Fury. The rarest and most dangerous dragon of all. How did you find one?"

That question made Hailey freeze. She couldn't give Toothless up. No matter what. "I saw one earlier today. I was able to draw it, but it flew away to God knows where."

"Oh. Alright. But I am surprised you were able to draw one so accurately. Thanks for showing me."

"No problem." he then planted his face back in his book, leaving Hailey to her thoughts. _'A Night Fury, eh? I engaged that dragon and he didn't kill me. The things we know about dragons have to be wrong.'_

* * *

**=Line Break= 3:53 PM**

Hailey had just left her house to go and work in the black smith her uncle owned. He would make swords for attacks, axes for chopping trees, and other types of weapons with tons of uses. Working in the smithy was one of the few things she was good at. Her uncle wasn't there, so she decided to go into her own little workshop. It was the back room the her uncle Gordon never used, so he gave it to his niece. It had a large desk, a lamp, and many other decorations she used to fit her style. There was a storage unit that contained all sorts of materials and gems.

"Alright, let's see if I can make this tail fin correctly." she said to herself. She opened the doors and pulled out a sheet of leather and metal bits she may need to have the fin function properly. Then, she headed off into the main room of the forge, and set to work. First, she began measuring how much leather she would need to make it actually catch wind. Then, she started on the metal wiring. She made connecting rods, a large rod to slip the leather onto, and three thin strips of metal to act as the three bones showing on the real tail fin. After that, she began sewing. She slipped the sewn leather onto the largest metal rod and attached everything else necessary. She smirked proudly at her work. She grabbed a basket of fish from the storage, as well as an extra bag of leather and other materials, the tail fin in her arms and made her way to the cove where she could attempt to give Toothless his flight back. She also grabbed her purse that contained her cell phone and journal. But she managed to trip at the door and fell flat on her face, giving herself a face full of dirt. She brushed the dirt off and continued her run to the cove.

It took her a shorter time to get there, since she knew the way a little more. When she reached the entrance to the cove, she saw her dragon friend hanging upside down on a branch. She smirked.

"Toothless!" she shouted. The dragon slipped off the branch and landed in all fours, with a very surprised look on his face. The girl chuckled at his reaction. "I have the fish I promised!" she withdrew the basket from her shoulders and kicked the basket over, letting it's contents fall onto the ground of the cove. Toothless walked over to the pile of fish, sniffing it curiously. "Alright, that's gross. Right here we have some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod and a whole smoked eel." as soon as the red-headed girl said 'eel', Toothless backed up, hissing at the pile of food. Confused, Hailey reached inside the pile and pulled out the eel as if to ask if he didn't like eels.

"Get that away!" the Night Fury screeched. His pupils turned to slits and he spread his wings out. Taking this reaction as fear, she quickly said, "No, no! It's okay, bud." she tossed the eel to the side and away from Toothless. "It's alright. Don't worry. I'm not much of a fan of eels myself." she wiped the slime of the eel off on her pants. But as the dragon looked at Hailey, he grew more and more concerned. Her left eye was swollen, there was a slight line of blood trickling out from the side of her head, her face was covered in dirt marks and scratches, and she looked like there was a bump on her head as well.

"What in the world happened?" Toothless asked, sniffing the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shrugging. She was trying to pretend that nothing happened, and Toothless didn't like that at all. So he tackled the girl into the ground, but very carefully so he didn't give her any more injuries. She dropped the tail fin as she fell to the ground for the third time that day. But this time, it was a bit gentler than the rest of her falls.

"I know something happened to you. Tell me or I will have to force it out of you." he looked the girl straight in the eye. She wasn't afraid though, she was amused. Though, she was happy that Toothless was concerned for her.

"Not saying. Besides, what could you possibly do to make me say something?" the dragon smirked.

"You're ticklish!" he pushed his head into her side, but it was the side she had a bruise on and she yelped as the bruise began to get worse. This startled Toothless and made him retreat his head. "What's wrong?"

"Bruise on my side." she replied clutching her side. She sighed and looked the dragon standing on top of her right in the eye. She almost was side tracked when she saw that his eyes were the same color as hers. She shook her head, only to make her headache worse, but it made her focus. "Fine. I'll tell you. But not while you're on top of me." Toothless nodded and slowly walked off of Hailey.

"Sorry about your side." Hailey looked at him and petted his snout affectionately.

"It's fine bud. It will take a while to heal, though." Toothless laid on the ground and allowed her to lean against his side. She sat down beside him and began her story. She told him everything. Though, without her realizing, her voice had grown bitter as she slowly increased on telling him. "Then Robin kicked me in the side as she left with her brother and Silvia and then I got this huge bruise on my head and–" she stopped, only just realizing that her voice had grown angrier as she ranted. She rubbed her hand down her face, groaning. "Sorry." Toothless rubbed his head against her shoulder to calm her down.

"Rough day then, huh?" He looked Hailey in the eye waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." she scratched him behind the ears, earning a purr in response. He then laid his head in her lap. Hailey chuckled. "Alright. I have a tail fin for you. I have no clue if it'll work or not, but we've got to try it, right?" Toothless shot his head up at the words 'tail fin'.

"You mean, you made a new tail fin for me?" the girl nodded. Toothless didn't know what to say, so he just nuzzled her head with his. She placed a hand on the side of his head.

"You're welcome. Now, let's put it on you and test it out." The Night Fury nodded and allowed her to put the tail fin on. But as soon as she finished, Toothless' senses took over his awareness to his surroundings. Before either of them knew it, Toothless launched up into the sky, letting his instincts take over. He was finally up in the air again! Hailey, however, was not used to this kind of altitude and she clung to Toothless' tail for dear life, letting go of the tail fin in the process. Then, his flight began to fail. He started falling towards the wall of the cove. Luckily, Hailey noticed the tail fin close, so she re-opened it and they were back in the sky.

"Oh my- it's working!" she exclaimed in disbelief. She saw Toothless' original tail fin turn right, so she did the same thing with the prosthetic. It turned them back to the cove and they were flying over the pond. "Yes! Yes, I did it!" The Night Fury looked back at his tail and was shocked. He realized just how much danger he had put his human friend in, so with a flick of his tail, he flung her into the pond. Terrible mistake. His tail fin closed on him which sent him flying into the pond as well. When he resurfaced, Hailey was floating up and down in the water, pumping her fists in the air. She then swam over to Toothless. "It worked! I can not believe it actually worked! One of my contraptions actually worked!"

"I can tell you are very happy with the results."

"Of course I am! It's the first contraption that has actually worked!" Toothless raised his tail up to look at the prosthetic. Then he looked back at the girl.

"Thanks. Now, brace yourself."

"What? Why? WHOA!" Toothless had grabbed her by the back of her shirt and swam over to land. He then started a fire for her to warm up. "Thanks buddy." she patted his back and laid down against his scales. Then, inside her purse her phone was ringing. It alarmed Toothless until he remembered it was a phone. Hailey walked over to her bag and took out her phone.

"Hello?" she asked as she held the phone up to her ear.

"_Hailey?"_ her dad asked through the phone.

"Yeah dad?"

"_I am going on a business trip for a week. And if you are in the forest, I have no problem with you camping out. Just make sure to stay away from wild boars."_

"I'll be fine dad. And yes I am in the forest. I will be careful of boars and I'll make sure to call uncle Gordon every once and a while."

"_Alright. Love you, sweetie."_

"Love ya too dad." then she hung up her phone and placed it back in her bag. She then walked back to Toothless and sat back down next to him. "Bud, do you mind if I stay here during the night?"

"I don't mind at all. But, won't you have to go to that school place?"

"Nah, it's Friday. I can stay here during the night."

"Yay!" he nuzzled her shoulder and laid his head on her lap again. "But, you have to be dry first."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Fave, Follow, and review!**


	4. Upgraded Birth Mark

This → **(~**~) **is a setting switch. I put it wherever there is a setting switch. If there is a time difference, I will include it as well. And I just have to say, thank you guys sooo much for your support! This chapter also contains a little bit of Vorpent.

* * *

**Upgraded Birth Mark**

Hailey had just finished drying off and had crafted a fishing pole to catch fish for both her and Toothless. All of her bruises and cut were almost completely healed as she discovered that dragon saliva was a quick healer for injuries, which could come in handy with her level of clumsiness. Her hair had been tied into a low ponytail to keep it out of her face. Her stuff were in the cave that Toothless had been sleeping in. She and the dragon were playing tag, and so far, Hailey was terrible at it. They were running around the pond with a laughing dragon and a frustrated human. But while Hailey wasn't looking, Toothless quietly ran over to a large boulder and hid behind it, as he watched the girl looking around confused.

"Toothless! This is NOT hide and seek! You know the difference!" she shouted as she just barely missed tripping on a stone. "At this rate, I'll be the only one who's gonna be it!" She growled and stomped her foot on the ground. Then, she felt a surge of strength take over. She looked confused for a moment before glancing over at Toothless who had cleverly hidden himself behind a rock, and dashed over to the side of him. The dragon only had a split second to glance at the girl, before she tackled him onto the grassy ground. She was kneeling on his chest with her hands pinning his shoulders down and a triumphant smirk appearing on the girl's face. "You're it."

"How the heck did you do that?" he gasped, looking up at the girl in surprise. Hailey looked inquisitive for a moment before looking over the dragon she was kneeling on. Then, she looked back at Toothless with the same surprised look as he had.

"I have no clue," she stated simply. She rolled off of Toothless which allowed the Night Fury to get up. "A surge of strength just took over and..._that_ happened." She turned to face her friend. "You okay?" Hailey held her hand with the dragon birthmark out to make sure he was okay. It was an old habit for her. But without thinking, Toothless stared at the hand for a second, before pushing his snout gently against her hand. Pain rushed through both beings as they were both flung in opposite directions towards the walls. Not only that, but both of them saw visions of Vorpent attacking. Toothless' back was pushed into the wall while Hailey fell flat onto the ground, letting the wind get knocked out of her. She quickly straightened up, only to be filled with fear as she looked up and saw Toothless flat on his stomach on the ground.

"Toothless!" she shouted. She ran over there and knelt beside his head. She grasped his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Toothless, buddy?" she tapped his head. She thought for a moment before glancing at the pond. She ran over to the pond and grabbed a handful of water. Making sure that she wouldn't lose too much, she carefully made her way over to Toothless. She then dropped all of the water on his head which caused him to freak out. He quickly shook his head and caused all of the water on his head to spray everywhere in the cove except for hitting the girl. He pushed himself up to where he was standing on his legs.

Toothless looked around for a second and then at Hailey. "What just happened?" he asked.

"I really don't know," she replied looking at the dragon. "I just put my hand out and when you pushed your snout against my hand, everything went bizarre. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," He then looked at her right hand and his eyes widened. "Look at your right hand."

She raised her hand and she too filled with shock. It was burning bright blue instead of being a dark blue. It was also slightly burning her hand. But she took no notice of it. "How in the wide, wide island of Berk did that happen?" she looked to the dragon as if he had the answers.

"I really have no idea. Unless..." his voice trailed off. Hailey's eyes filled with confusion.

Suddenly, she caught on. "But – but, that's impossible. I'm a girl. Not a boy."

"But what if... what if it really _was _possible?" He looked at the girl with wonder. "I mean – think about it. You have a birth mark on your hand that is in the shape of a Night Fury and right now, it is burning bright blue; You have forest green eyes and auburn hair; And, this may be a touchy subject for you, but have you experienced a family death?"

Her eyes softened as she turned away from the dragon. But slowly, and barely visible, she nodded. The dragon slowly walked into the girl's field of vision and nudged her side, comfortingly. Hailey looked at the dragon, and smiled slightly. But it soon faded away as she remembered the day her mom died. Then Toothless walked up behind her and carefully nudged her towards the cave. Hailey looked back at Toothless. "Yeah, I probably need to get it out of my system anyway." she said while walking towards the cave. She sat down near the wall, but was soon stopped as Toothless leaned behind her, causing her to lean against his side. She took a deep breath and started the story.

"I was about seven years old when it happened." she began looking at Toothless, and then back at her feet. "My mom had just taken me to the carnival. We were driving home in the car when some idiot who was drunk had been driving the wrong way! He was paying attention to his wheel and obviously didn't see which lane he was driving in. My mom couldn't move into any of the other lanes because the steering wheel had to give out at that moment. I hid myself behind my seat and braced for impact. I had been taught that when I was just three and now it's just a habit. As the car came closer, everything sort of just went in slow motion as everything I had been through flashed through my mind.

"Then, I heard a scream, a crash and everything just stopped. The impact was huge. The entire front of the car had been smashed inwards. The window shattered, which caused pieces of glass to fly everywhere. I, reluctantly, peered my head out from my hiding place. A piece of glass was launched into my shoulder and into my forehead. And my mom, who was obviously in front, had been massacred by the glass, and killed in the process. I had come out with cuts all over me and a broken leg. A few minutes later, an ambulance came and took me and my mom to the hospitable. When we got there, I gave into the pain and blacked out. That's all I remember from that day."

When she finished talking, her voice was scratchy and she was reaching her breaking point. Toothless had curled around the girl, and again had put his head in her field of vision.

"You know, the prophecy never said which gender the legendary fighter was," said Toothless, raising his head to meet hers. She lifted her head as soon as Toothless said that. "I do believe that you are the legendary fighter. People said it was a boy because girls were the ones thinking of the gender and they were all googly eyed over it."

"You really have that much faith in me?" she asked with a slight smile forming on her face. Toothless nodded. Her smile grew wider. "Thank you, Toothless." she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**(~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~) (~**~)**

On an island, far away from Berk, a man covered in black was looking into a crystal, spying on Hailey and Toothless. He lived in a huge castle an a small island surrounded by the strongest waves ever seen. It was a tall castle, made out of stone and covered in vines. An electric force field surrounded the island as the man continued to spy on the girl and her dragon. A large, green dragon flew into the castle and landed behind the man. He felt the presence and turned towards the dragon as the image faded on the crystal.

"Master Vorpent," said the large dragon. "Have you found the fighter?"

"Yes, I have, Death," Vorpent said in reply. He lowered his hood to reveal a face as pale as the full moon. Scars scattered around his face and along his eyes. They were a dark red, much like the color of blood running out of a new cut. His teeth were yellow and in between was black. His voice sounded as a haunted soul ready to burst out in anger. "The fighter is a girl, about as thin as a fish bone. Her hair an auburn color and eyes the color of the forest. Even though the fighter is a girl, her birth mark burns bright blue, not the dark midnight blue. Meaning that she will have powers unbeknownst to human kind. Though, she will never be able to survive the pain that is about to come." He turned back to the crystal and the image of Hailey and Toothless appeared again. They were chasing each other around the cove, laughing as they ran around. "Enjoy your fun while you can, little girl. You will not know what hit you."

"When shall we attack, Master?" asked Death as he walked to Vorpent's side. "I've been dying to attack that little nuisance of a dragon the day it hatched!" He growled at the sight of the Night Fury.

"Be patient, my pet," Vorpent placed a hand on his dragon's snout as he watched the girl and dragon play. "The time for our reign over earth will come again soon. Just remember, all good things, come to those who wait." He smiled evilly and laughed a laugh so menacingly, that it was to be heard around the world and have dreams haunted by the sound.

* * *

Ugh. That last part gave me the chills. Oi. Fav, Follow, and Review!


	5. Hailey's Nightmare

**Hailey's Nightmare**

**Back with Hailey and Toothless**

Hailey and Toothless had just finished eating and were playing hide-and-seek in the cove. It had just turned nightfall and the moon was full, letting it's moonlight shine into the cove. Hailey was counting to 20 in the cave with her back turned to the opening. Toothless hid behind a large boulder, making sure to have his wings and tail tucked in close.

"...18, 19, 20!" Hailey shouted as she moved her hands from her eyes. "Ready or not, here I come!" She turned back to the cove and started looking around. Toothless slightly peeked over the rock he was hiding behind. Without himself knowing, he climbed up the side of the rock and perched himself on top of the rock. Hailey frantically looked around herself, as if she didn't know whether Toothless would hop out of his hiding place and tackle her to the ground. She then stopped walking around and stood in a place where the moon shone through the trees, making Toothless blush (if dragon's could blush).

_'She looks so pretty,'_ thought Toothless. His eyes widened as if he thought that thought was spoken aloud. He quietly shrank back behind the rock as her picture flashed into his mind. Her hair glistened in the moonlight and her eyes lit up by the light. _'Oh man, why do I feel strongly about her? I can't fall in love with her. Even if she did love me back, it wouldn't work. Her kind would shun her. Besides, she's my Rider. Not my lover. Oh Thor, why is this so complicated?!'_ He let out a quiet growl, but it wasn't quiet enough because Hailey heard it and slowly stalked towards him. She smirked as she stood right by Toothless' side, but he didn't notice. He was too caught up in his mind battle, that he was hardly paying attention to his surroundings. Hailey took this to her advantage to sneak up on him. She used half of her strength and tackled Toothless to the ground.

"Found ya!" she shouted in between laughs. Toothless' eyes widened with surprise as he snapped back to reality. His look started to worry Hailey. The girl sat down on his stomach Indian style. "You alright, bud? You look spaced out." Toothless stared at Hailey for a moment before snapping himself out of his dream zone. Then, an evil grin appeared on his face. He shot up and landed on top of Hailey, but balanced his weight so she took none of it. The red head started giggling as a pink slit tongue slipped over her face, covering her in slobber. Toothless started laughing as Hailey started tickling his stomach.

Hailey reached up and wrapped her arms around Toothless' neck. Toothless rolled onto his side, wrapping his wings around the girl on his stomach. Hailey, with her arms still wrapped around the dragon's neck, smiled at Toothless as she let go and leaned into him.

"Alright, I guess we should go to sleep," said the girl as she rested her head on Toothless' left paw. She glanced up at the moon before slipping back into the dragon's wings, letting his purring lull her to sleep. "Night, Toothless." She closed her eyes and within seconds, she was fast asleep. Toothless looked at the girl asleep in his wings, smiling to himself.

"Goodnight, Hailey," Toothless whispered to her. She smiled and curled up against Toothless' soft, rosy scales. But sadly, the soft scales did not stop the girl from having a terrifying dream.

Hailey's Dream

She was stuck in an empty world with nothing but darkness. Then, a man covered in black appeared out of the black. His face was covered by his hood. As he revealed his face, two blood red eyes stared her down and filled her mind with horrifying images. A huge green dragon walked up to the man and bared his teeth. The man stalked up to Hailey and smiled menacingly. Her mind filled with the horrible memories she had been through as his eyes bore into her. Her mom dying right in front of her, the bullying, the taunts, the hatred, everything. Fire flowed through her and caused every part of her body to burn in pain. Her birth mark turned red and blood poured through it, causing her to grab her hand and fall to the ground. Then, the man took a sword stained blood red out from his belt and aimed it towards the girl's head. The dragon walked to the other side of Hailey.

"Say good-bye, Hailey," said the dragon. "Do it, Master Vorpent."

"With pleasure, Green Death," said Vorpent. He raised the sword above his head and brought it down on the girl's with a loud YARG!

Back with Toothless and Hailey in the cove

Hailey had been shifting around and moaning in her sleep. She had been curled into a ball and buried herself into Toothless' neck. The dragon had become very worried for her as she moved around. Then, out of nowhere, she shot up, bringing her face to his head, as she shouted, "NOOO!" Her face had turned red and then pale. Tears started falling down her face as she frantically scanned her body.

"Hailey?" asked Toothless as he nudged his snout against her cheek. She turned to face the dragon, but she blushed as she realized how close her face was to his. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I... uh... I... um," she stuttered. She finally gave into her nightmare and buried her face into Toothless' shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck again. The tears flew out faster than ever as everything she had experienced flowed through her. The nightmare brought back every single bad memory. Even some that were almost forgotten. Toothless placed his head over Hailey's shoulder protectively as he cooed softly to her.

"It's okay, Hailey," Toothless said softly. "What's wrong?"

Hailey pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I... um... nigh... nightmare." The tears came back even stronger and she buried her head back in his shoulder.

Toothless cooed softly to her. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Everything's fine." He licked her tears away, causing her to look at him. She smiled at him, but then did something she never thought she'd ever do. She pulled his head towards her and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Toothless completely lit up inside. Hailey, calmer this time, hugged Toothless and put her head on his shoulder. The dragon nuzzled the girl as she slowly calmed herself down. "See? Everything is just fine. You all good now?"

The girl pulled away and faced Toothless. "Yeah, I think I'm good." She kissed him softly on his scaly cheek causing Toothless to blush. He silently thanked the gods that were watching that his blush wasn't visible. "I'm gonna go catch a midnight fish. You want me to catch you some, too?" Toothless shook his head, no. But he was going to come with her anyway. He opened his wings and allowed her to get up. She walked over to the cave where she had stuffed her things in. She came out with a fishing pole and walked over to the pond. Toothless laid down next to the girl which allowed her to lean against his side.

After Hailey caught a fish, Toothless started a fire for her and she began roasting her fish. He rubbed his head against her's while making a purring noise. After she finished eating, they stared up at the cloudless night. Hailey became mesmerized by the stars and the full moon as she continued to stare at the sky. She turned her head to face Toothless and kissed him behind his ear, earning a purr in response. Toothless curled around her in a sort of protective circle. He placed his head in her lap and his tail in front of her legs.

"You sure are protective, aren't you?" she asked, scratching him behind the ear. Toothless nodded, leaning into her touch.

_'If only you knew how protective I was over you,'_ he thought. Toothless released his protective circle and picked up his human by the back of her shirt. He then carried her over to the cave where her stuff was. He laid down and then gently placed her down on his wing so she didn't have to sit on the cave floor.

"Alright. I guess I need some more sleep," said Hailey as she laid her head down on Toothless' paw. She then patted his snout and then slowly fell asleep. Toothless placed his other wing on top of the girl to act as a blanket. Then, he soon fell asleep while nuzzling Hailey's head.


	6. Language Learned

**Language Learned**

**With Vorpent and Green Death**

Vorpent was sitting by the window of his castle, watching dragons fly around his island. He was still ruler of the dragons, and they followed him. But not willingly. Every time a dragon disobeyed Vorpent of Death, that dragon would be swallowed whole by Death. The dragons were too afraid to fight because of what the pair was capable of. Vorpent alone could knock out over 35 dragons with nothing but a mere training spell. Death could swallow about 26 dragons without getting full. The large dragon flew in through the window Vorpent was looking through, not startling him in the slightest.

"Master Vorpent, we may have a problem," said Green Death as he approached his Master. "I swear, Loki, Weth, Tyr, and Hel are planning something strange."

"What do you mean?" Vorpent asked, slipping off of his window seat.

"I think the girl and dragon are growing feelings for each other." The green dragon walked over to the crystal and an image showed Hailey and Toothless asleep in the cave. Death turned back to his Master. "See what I mean? If their feelings are true to each other, then their powers will grow stronger than we anticipated."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Vorpent walked over to the image of the girl and her dragon.

Death sighed. "I have no clue, Master. These feelings harness more power than we have ever fought! The dragon – oh what was his name again? – ah, Toothless, is seeming to gain powers as well. Look at his forehead. There is a bright blue lightning bolt above his left eye." Vorpent looked in a little closer, and Death was right. A blue lightning bolt was forming above his left eye.

"The Night Fury will be gaining powers as well as the little human." The man sighed as the image faded away. "Toothless' increase in powers will only increase the chance of us being killed. But the human girl does not know of the rule of being a Rider."

"Why is that a go—ah! I get it. But we still have to increase our powers. I still haven't grown to my full size yet."

"Yes, I know. You may still be a young sea dragon, you are very powerful. We just have to increase our powers. But first, let's gather up an army." Vorpent and his dragon walked out of the castle and towards the flock of dragons. The human counted every dragon. Four were missing. A Nadder, a Gronckle, a Zippleback, and a Monstrous Nightmare. Vorpent muttered a four-lettered curse word in Dragonese. Dragonese was his first language. He had been speaking it for over 200 years. His age, never revealed. Only his dragon knew his age. But Vorpent casts a spell on himself every night to keep himself looking like a young adult.

**Back to Toothless and Hailey**

The sun had just risen over the horizon, creating a pink/orange/purple cloudless sky. Hailey stretched as she wormed her way out of Toothless' grip. As she walked out of the cave to get some fresh air, she gasped. Four dragons were standing in front of her, or more like lying down. There was a deep scarlet dragon on top of a boulder, an amber/brown dragon with its head stuck in the ground, a lime green dragon with two heads tangled in vines, and a sky blue dragon with yellow spikes floating in the pond. _'They're dragons,'_ she thought as she stared at the scattered dragons. _'I wonder if they understand English. Toothless does.'_ She took a shaky breath before taking one step out of the cave. "Um, hello?" she said quietly as she took another step. The dragons looked up, confused before laying their heads back down, as if they didn't understand those two words the girl had said. She sighed. _'Alright, English is obviously not working. Maybe I could try making those warbles that Toothless makes.' _She thought about the warbles that Toothless makes and tried one that resembled 'hello'. She put two fingers to her voice box and warbled.

"Hello?" she warbled. It startled her as her warble resembled that of a Night Fury. She understood what she said, and it looked like the dragons understood, too. The blue dragon walked out of the water and towards the warble.

"Alright, show yourself, Night Fury," said the blue dragon in a distinctly female voice. "I heard your warble! Come on." She scanned the area. _'Maybe I can speak Dragonese.'_ Hailey thought. _'That's awesome!'_ She turned around and walked back over to Toothless. She attempted another warble, or growl in this case.

"Toothless, wake up!" she growled. It surprised her that she was able to get Dragonese out of her throat. His head shot up and turned towards the voice he had heard.

"Was that you, Hailey?" he asked in Dragonese (obviously). She nodded. Toothless' eyes widened in surprise. "Since when can you speak Dragonese?" She shrugged. She then thought of something that would mean 'Come on!'.

She took a deep breath, and growled, "Come on! There's four dragons out there!" That hurt her throat a little which caused her to cough. She stood up and signaled Toothless to follow her. They walked out to the mouth of the cave, and the four dragons were standing right in front of them. Toothless whispered to the girl, "Say, 'what are you doing here?'" Hailey nodded as she reviewed his warbles. Then she repeated them. The dragons seemed startled as they saw a human speak Dragonese. The scarlet dragon stepped forward.

"Why should we tell you, human?" the dragon asked sounding male.

"Hailey, show them your hand," Toothless whispered to the girl. She nodded and showed the dragons her right palm. The dragons again were startled. Hailey drew her hand back in confusion, while Toothless just rolled his eyes. "You guys get startled way to easily."

"I just need to ask this," said the blue dragon. She turned towards Hailey and gave her a questioning look. "Are you his human?" she gestured to Toothless with her head as she said 'his'.

Toothless walked in front of Hailey just in case the other dragons tried something. He then spread his wing and covered Hailey. The dragons, again for the third time that day, were startled. The Night Fury had made a gesture that was not to be taken lightly. He didn't care if he was doing this to protect a human. To him, Hailey was worth it. And he would protect her no matter what. Toothless glared at the dragons. "I guess you could say that."

Hailey tapped one of Toothless' ear plates, making him face her. "Could you lower your wing so I can talk to them?" she asked in Dragonese. She was starting to get the hang of it. He stared at her for a second, before facing the dragons and lowering his wing. But he still stood next to her, in case he needed to get her out of there. "Look, can you guys just tell us why you're here?" She smirked as she realized speaking Dragonese was becoming easier than English. Hopefully that wouldn't become a problem at school.

The green dragon stepped forward and the head on the right asked, "Well, you know about Vorpent, the Evil right?" Hailey assumed the right head was male_. 'Vorpent the Evil? What a name.'_ she thought and nodded. "Well, we were part of his dragon army."

"Dragon army?" Hailey squeaked.

"Oh yes. He has over 400 dragons working for him," the left head continued. "All different kinds of dragons. We were lucky enough to escape while he was distracted. It took a lot of our strength to escape his powers."

"Since there's an electric force field surrounding the island," the right head explained. "we were all shocked multiple times to where we could barely even fly right. That's why we were all scattered all over the place."

Hailey couldn't believe what she had just heard. Vorpent the Evil has a huge dragon army and an electric force field surrounding the island. She didn't even know how to use her powers! How was she supposed to deal with this? _'Oh man, what am I going to do?'_ she thought. _'I don't even know how to use my powers!' _She brought her hand up to her forehead.

"I could probably teach you," Toothless said to Hailey, surprising everyone including himself. "Um, Hailey? Could I talk to you inside the cave?" She nodded and they both walked to the back where the other dragons couldn't hear them.

"What could you teach me?" asked Hailey. "And why did you just ask that out of no where?"

"I, um... I think I can hear your thoughts," Hailey was thoroughly confused now. Toothless wanted to test something though. "Here, you try and hear mine!"

"Toothless, do you re–" "Just try to, okay?" Hailey nodded.

_'Hailey, can you hear me thinking?'_ Toothless thought. Hailey's eyes widened in surprise and nodded. "Told you it would work."

"Okay, how did that happen?" Toothless shrugged. "Oh well. But hey, that's pretty cool!" Toothless nodded and they both walked back to the mouth of the cave. The four dragons were waiting patiently for the two to return.

"Alright, we are going to hide in the forest, but we will visit often. Bye!" said the amber/brown dragon. They flew up and into the forest.

"Well, we have the rest of the day to ourselves. And I have an idea on what I can do to keep you in the air." said Hailey. "Let's go into the cave and we can get started."


	7. Saddle

**Saddle**

Hailey gathered up the extra leather and metal she took from the forge to start on the saddle. She had drawn up measurements she needed to ensure that the straps wouldn't hinder Toothless breathing in the slightest. She had also made connecting rods so she could control the tail fin from Toothless' back with a foot pedal. The saddle fit perfectly onto Toothless and the connecting rods worked perfectly. Toothless looked back at the saddle and back at Hailey. Then, the dragon questioned something.

"Everything looks ship-shape, but one question. How are you going to stay on?" he asked. This question made Hailey think. Then, another idea hit her.

"I could make a harness!" she exclaimed in Dragonese. She realized that it had become a habit for her to talk in Dragonese when she was around dragons. She quickly took off the saddle and made hooks for her to hook a harness on. She had crafted one fairly easily, considering she had done all of the hard things first. She had grabbed two leather straps and one of her golden lockets to hold the straps together. Once she had made that, she hooked it up to the saddle. She then put the saddle back on, lifted herself onto the saddle and locked her foot into place. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Hailey jumped off the saddle, but got stuck because of the harness and she hung at the side of the saddle. She chuckled. "Oops. Maybe I should unhook the harness." she unhooked the clasps and fell flat on her back, letting the wind get knocked out of her. She ran over to her basket, which contained her journal, and pulled it out. When she came back, Toothless had yet another questioning look.

"Why do you need that book thing?" he asked, sniffing the book in her hands.

"It's called a journal, Toothless," Hailey replied, scratching him behind the ear. "And I need it so I can document the different positions of the tail fin. This way, I can remember the positions and we can fly smoothly." She also grabbed a rope for the saddle. "C'mon. Let's go see if we can find a stump on a windy cliff."

"Why?" Wariness dripped in his voice.

"Because, that is the only way I can get the positions without killing ourselves." She scratched the top of his head as she lead them both to a stump near a windy cliff. "Perfect." She tied the bottom of the saddle with one end of the rope, and the other end to the stump. Then, she mounted. "Okay, you ready to try this out?" Toothless nodded as he jumped up in the air when a gust of wind came. Hailey switched her position to where they could jump into the air. Then she clicked the foot pedal down and they landed smoothly.

After a few more position shifts, she finally had all of the positions documented in her journal. "Okay, once more to make sure I have the correct positions," said Hailey as she looked at her new 'cheat sheet'. She was about to click her foot into a position, but a gust of wind came and blew the duo into a large patch of grass. Hailey was flung off the saddle as soon as Toothless made contact with the ground. Said dragon had skidded to a stop as he felt how soft the grass was. Hailey had been flung a good distance away from her dragon friend, but she managed to stop herself from tumbling into the grass. She looked back the way she came and followed the sound of her friend purring contently.

Toothless had mushed the grass around him and he was acing like an overgrown puppy dog with an itch. Hailey picked up some grass and shoved it into her journal, closing it shut. She looked back up to where Toothless was laying, but he wasn't laying down. He was standing up, his tail swooshing left and right behind him, eyes slits, and a grumbling noise that was unintelligible for Hailey to understand. The girl only hoped that it was the grass making Toothless act like that.

Then, she caught on. "Oh no!" she shouted, or roared. She started backing up, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid the pouncing Night Fury. The wind was knocked out of her as she hit the ground and a large dragon landed on top of her. He had put his full weight on top of the fragile girl, making it near impossible for her to breathe. "Toothless... I... can't.. breathe." The dragon made an apologetic look and shifted his weight to where only his paws were draped across the top of her stomach. "Better." She petted Toothless' snout as her breath slowly came back to her. "Okay. What was the point of this?"

"Of me tackling you?" he asked, looking slightly amused with the situation. Hailey nodded. "I don't know. I just wanted to see your reaction, and it was very amusing." He nuzzled the side of her head, purring slightly. Hailey looked at the grass beneath her and she remembered what it was called. FireWeed. It was the softest type of grass ever known. She looked back up at Toothless and he was laying down right next to her.

"Wanna fly back to the cove?" she asked patting his snout. Toothless nodded vigorously. "Alright then. Let's go!" She hoisted herself onto the saddle, clicked her foot into position, and they were airborne. They flew slowly so Hailey could get used to the foot positions. Once they landed, Hailey walked out of the cave with her fishing pole and sat down next to Toothless near the pond.

Hailey had caught a couple fish for herself and a ton of fish for Toothless. The dragon had lit a fire for Hailey to cook her fish. "Explain to me why you humans always burn your food or why you rub herbs into the meat. You just get rid of the taste!" said Toothless prodding Hailey in her side.

"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Hailey, raising her arms up. "First, rubbing herbs into our food is called seasoning. And two, we cook meat so we can eat it without having to throw up."

"And why do you not eat the bone?"

"You see these?" she showed her teeth to Toothless. "These are my weak little human teeth! Humans can't chew through bones. It'll break our teeth. Where as _your_ teeth are extremely strong, unlike human."

"I find that ridiculous. Let me see your teeth again." Hailey clenched her teeth together and showed Toothless. She found it odd that he was interested in human teeth. "I thought that your teeth would get sharper along the back."

"'Eh. Dats hu'an teeth 'or ya." Toothless returned to his fish, as did Hailey. They ate for about 24 minutes before they both finished. The dragon nudged Hailey's back, causing her to turn around.

"Come on! Let's do a real flight!" he exclaimed. "Please?!" he looked at Hailey with pleading eyes.

She couldn't resist. "Alright. Let's go!" She jumped onto the saddle. She clipped her journal into place, hooked her harness to the saddle, and they were off.


	8. Test Flight

**Okay, I will now try to reply to the reviews I get. And here is a reply for one of my reviews:**

**Guest - I know. He will be able to shape shift soon. :)**

* * *

**Test Flight**

Toothless and Hailey lifted up into the sky, passing through multiple clouds. The girl kept glancing between her journal, the sky, and the tail fin. Hailey checked the clips holding in her journal once more.

"Okay there, bud," said Hailey keeping her eye on the sky and patting the side of Toothless' neck. "We're gonna take this nice and slow." She looked at the journal for the 'left' position.

"Calm down, Hailey. Everything will go just fine." said Toothless, sensing his human's nervousness. Hailey rubbed the top of his head and looked back at her journal.

"Okay, position three. No! Four." She looked at the foot pedal as she click her foot into position. She let out a sigh of relief as the artificial tail fin opened up smoothly. They glided through the air as Hailey looked at the tail fin again. "Okay, it's go time, it's go time." She leaned forward as she clicked her foot into a 'diving' position and they went into a nosedive. When they were close enough to the water, they evened out. Toothless, on a reflex, turned a little which caused his wing to slice through the water's surface.

"I love doing that!" Toothless exclaimed joyfully. He let out a dragony laugh as he pulled his wing out of the water. Hailey chuckled at the dragon's movement, then focused back on the flight. They soared under an over hang and white seagulls followed them out. A perfect maneuver.

"Yes, it worked!" said Hailey, smiling as she looked at the fin. She looked forward again and planned to go straight through the tall rocks jutting out of the ocean. But of course with her luck, she managed to smack Toothless' underside to the side of one of the rocks. "Sorry!" she tried to even out their course but managed to smack into the other rock. "That was my fault!" She finally got them back onto their course and flying straight.

"One word for that: Ow." said Toothless as he smacked Hailey with his ear flap to make sure she got the message. She did.

"Ow!" Hailey shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on it! Position four, uh, three." She fiddled with her foot pedal and clicked it into the correct position. She pulled up on the saddle, causing them to fly straight up into the air.

"Yes! The fun part!" Toothless always loved flying up into the clouds. As they flew higher, Hailey could feel the excitement flowing from her dragon to her. So, she had to let it out, too.

"Yeah!" she shouted, tightening her grip on the saddle. Just because she enjoyed flying, doesn't mean that she wasn't scared out of her wits. "Go baby! This is amazing! The wind in my–" Her journal was blown out of its clips by the strong wind. Hailey's excitement turned to terror as her journal was about to fly out of reach. "Journal! STOP!" Toothless slowed his flying until they were hovering in the air. Hailey ha managed to grab her journal, but the sudden stop in Toothless' flying caused the clasp keeping her and the saddle together unhooked.

Hailey didn't notice until she looked underneath her, and Toothless looked above him and their eyes locked. Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. But in this situation, it's a crisis. Both of their eyes widened in shock.

"WHOA!" they both shouted. Sadly, gravity did not work in their favor. Hailey flailed around in the air while Toothless was using all of his might to keep from flailing around the way his rider was.

"This is bad! This is really, really bad!" Toothless shouted as he attempted to turn around. Hailey turned herself around to face Toothless.

Hailey wasn't doing to good on the not panicking either. She twisted around in the air shouting, "Oh gods! Oh no!" She put her arms out, only to have them cause her to spin around, again. She twisted around so that she was falling with her stomach down. "Okay. You gotta, kinda, angle yourself! No, no come back towards me. Come back towards m-OW" Toothless' tail smacked Hailey sending her flying near a rock mountain.

"Sorry!" he shouted. But Toothless managed to even himself out. Hailey saw this and tried another one of her crazy plans. She stuck her journal in her mouth, freeing both arms to grab a hold of the saddle. Once she did grab the saddle, she hooked herself back into place and stuck her foot into the foot pedal.

She pulled up on the saddle, just nearly missing the tree tops. They glided along the top of the trees with Toothless screeching at the top of his lungs and Hailey trying her best not to freak out at the situation. She pulled the journal out of her mouth, which didn't do her any good considering the wind was making the pages flap all over the place.

"Hailey! Maze of rocks!" shouted Toothless. Hailey jerked her head up, only to see that Toothless was right. A large maze full of rocks was coming up very quickly. She glanced between her journal and the rocks before shoving the journal in her belt and leaned forward into the saddle. Toothless got the signal.

Hailey clicked her foot into position just as the first tall rock showed up. Every single rock jutting out of the water were easily avoided as Hailey and Toothless seemed to become one as they flew. Both of their minds filled with determination as they flew through the maze. They came out of the clouds without a single scratch. Both beings incredibly surprised that they were able to pull that off.

"YEAH!" Hailey shouted while throwing her arms straight up in the air. Toothless shot out a plasma ball out of his own excitement. It exploded just a few feet away from them. "Humans aren't fireproof!" Hailey ducked onto the saddle just before they flew through the flames. The fire burned the back of her shirt and pants, covering her entire back with black. As they passed through the flames, Hailey lifted herself up, wincing at the new burns she got. "This will take some explaining." She looked at her back, then back at the sky. "Okay, let's head back to the cove, bud." Toothless nodded and they flew back to the cove.

**With Vorpent and Green Death**

Vorpent watched through his crystal, replaying the girl and dragon's test flight. It angered him to see that she was able to restore the dragon's flight. Green Death was watching as well, but he was growling at the dragon. He didn't really care for the little human. Actually, he could care less.

"Great. The little human maniac managed to get that dragon into the air." Vorpent grumbled. "I thought after ripping that tail fin off, there would be no 'dragon and rider'."

"Master, I don't like it anymore than you do," said Green Death. "But we must make sure that that little nuisance doesn't notice the dragon's lightning bolt." Vorpent nodded in agreement.

**Back to Hailey and Toothless**

The duo had landed into the cove and Hailey had begun taking the riding gear off of Toothless. She was almost done taking off the saddle before her phone hang in her bag. She walked over to it and pulled out her white iPhone. The caller ID said: Uncle Gordon.

"Oh!" she shouted. She knew her English was going to be rusty after speaking Dragonese for two days, but she still knew it well enough. She slid the green button and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Hailey? This is Uncle Gordon." _said Gordon.

"Hey uncle G! What's up?" Her English had returned.

"_I need you to come down to the forge. Only Odin knows why but the entire forge is a complete mess! And I need your amazing cleaning powers to help me."_ Hailey was amazing at cleaning things up. She once cleaned her entire house in under 15 minutes.

"Alright, I'll be right over." She hung up the phone, placed it in her bag and walked over to where Toothless was. But she had run into a dark hide instead. Toothless had walked over to her while she was on the phone. "Oi. Okay, Toothless, I need to go and help out my uncle. But, I'll be back tomorrow." She looked at Toothless' forehead and noticed a bright blue lightning bolt above his left eye. "Toothless, why do you have a blue mark above your left eye?"

Toothless sighed. "There's a lightning bolt on my forehead isn't there?" Hailey nodded. "I'll explain what it means tomorrow when you get here okay?" She nodded again.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow bud." she kissed his forehead lightly before packing her stuff up and headed out the cove.

**With Gordon at the Forge**

Gordon was scanning the messy forge. He was trying to find his lucky bashing hammer. It was the one he would use to bang in the strongest of ores. But, it was also the hammer he lost all of the time. He wore a black shirt, gray jeans and black shoes. His hair was a dirty blonde and he had blue eyes.

"What the heck happened in here?" asked Hailey as she walked into the forge. Gordon didn't here her come in and was startled by her voice. He literally jumped out of the pile and landing back on the pile.

"For the love of Thor, Hailey. Don't scare me like that." said Gordon as he stood up from the pile. "Anyway, thank you for helping me clean this up. I honestly have no idea how this happened."

"I'm happy to help Uncle Gordon." With that, the two set off to clean the forge.

**Back with Toothless in the Cove 8:30 p.m.**

Toothless kept thinking about how he would show Hailey what the lightning bolt meant. He knew it would come some time. But he never thought about how his human would react to it. He paced around the lake, worried about what Hailey might think. In frustration, he blasted at the pond making steam come off of the surface. He shook his head and walked over to the cave he had slept in. He decided to sleep on it. He only hoped that Hailey would still accept him, even after what he can do.

That she would accept him for being able to turn into human and back to dragon.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out! And I got the idea of Toothless being able to shape shift from Guest, who doesn't have a username. Yet.  
As always, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


	9. Transformtion

**Transformation**

_**Sunday, 1:23 p.m.**_

Hailey was walking to the cove wearing a blue tunic, electric blue shorts and white sneakers. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a braid and pushed to a side. Her long bangs hung loosely over her left eye. She pushed some branches out of her way as she neared the cove. When she got to the wall, she jumped down and landed in a crouch on the ground.

As she looked around, she expected to see Toothless sleeping inside the cave he was in. But instead, she found a boy, about her age, standing a few feet away from her. She stumbled back a bit, keeping her eyes on the bot in case he was a threat. But that made her wonder where Toothless was. Fear started building up inside her, thinking that this boy had possibly killed Toothless.

The boy sensed her fear and decided it was time to introduce himself. But he wasn't sure if he should use his real name, or a name he would make up. The girl's expression had not changed from fear and the boy became worried. _'Doesn't she recognize me?' _he thought. The boy ran his hand through his hair.

"Uh, hi?" he said, trying to calm Hailey's nerves. She was startled again when she heard the boy speak in Dragonese. Even though it didn't calm her nerves, she didn't flinch. She stood in her exact position. She wanted to talk, but she wasn't sure if she would like to talk to some random boy who she found in the cove and could have possibly killed Toothless. She spoke anyway, but with wariness.

"Who are you?" she asked in Dragonese. It was now the boy's turn to be stuck for an answer. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to reveal himself to her yet. But with the options he was stuck with, he didn't have much of a choice.

"Um, I'm Toothless." He ran his hand through his hair again. Hailey was thoroughly scared now. Her _dragon_ friend was now a _human_? She looked closer at the boy, and found some resemblance of her dragon. The boy had shaggy black hair, forest green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. He also had a lot of freckles.

"T... Toothless?" she stuttered. Toothless nodded. "Well that explains how you speak Dragonese. Now my question. How in the name of Thor did that happen?"

"Um, well, you know that lightning bolt? Yeah, that gave me abilities to turn myself from dragon to human and vice versa." His explanation made some sense to Hailey. But something was still bothering her.

"Okay, but why did you turn into a human?" she asked, which was the most confusing question. Toothless froze. He really had two reasons for turning into a human. One of them was of course having feelings for her. The other was to help her feel less lonely at this 'school' she always talks about. He was debating on which reason he would tell her and he chose the latter.

"Well, since you always say that you feel so lonely at school, I wanted to come with you so you didn't feel so lonely." Hailey was touched that Toothless wanted to help her out through school. So she ran over to him and hugged him. Toothless was startled for a moment, before realizing what was happening and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Hailey thought of something.

She pulled away from the hug as she said, "You know, you're going to need a human name. Like, um... Tony!" Toothless was confused, so Hailey explained. "Well, people are going to think it's odd to be calling a human Toothless. And I don't want to get you bullied."

"Okay, I can deal with the human name, but when no one is around us, can you still call me Toothless?" He looked at her with pleading eyes. She nodded. Toothless yipped as he jumped up in the air then landed back on the ground. "But can you explain to me what you do in this 'school'?"

**With Vorpent and Death**

The two had just watched the scene before them and Death had freaked out. His mind was racing as he paced around in the castle. He may have been the most fearsome dragon in the world, but he got panic attacks easily. Vorpent had been trying to calm his dragon down, though nothing seemed to work.

"That human girl was NOT supposed to find out about the lightning bolt!" Death screamed as he sped his pace up. "Our plan is D-E-A-D! Dead I tell you!" He stopped his pacing and raised his paw up to emphasize his shout.

"Death, calm down, will you?!" Vorpent shouted as Death began to hyperventilate and pace. "I'm sure we can get this situation under control. Now stop pacing! You're starting to wear a ring in the floor!" Vorpent pointed to the large ring on the stone castle floor. Death chuckled out of nervousness and wobbly sat down on the floor.

As soon as he stopped hyperventilating, he asked, "Explain to me how you will get this under control." He looked expectantly at his master. He thought for a moment and looked out the window to see a Whispering Death, a Skrill, a Smothering Smokebreath, a Changewing, a Scauldron, and the Thunderdrum flying around the castle. An evil grin made its way onto Vorpent's face.

He turned to face his dragon. "We can send out a dragon army!" He turned around and signaled Death to follow, in which he did. "And I know just the dragons to send." He walked up to the large wooden door that opened to the dragons and opened it. The dragons all heard the doors open, flew down, and awaited Vorpent's orders.

The man looked over the dragons sitting in front of him. "As I call your name, step forward!" he shouted. "Stonespawn the Blade!" a black Whispering Death stepped forward. "Blazebolt the Furious!" a dark purple Skrill stepped forward. "Shadowdash the Demonic!" a Smothering Smokebreath stepped forward. "Angersneak the Enraged!" A bright red ChangeWing came forward. "Wavesoak the Warrior!" a dark green Scauldron stepped forward. "Demonfury the Violent!" an ocean blue Thunderdrum stepped forward. Once they were all present, Vorpent sent the rest of the dragons away. Death walked up to his master's side and looked at the six dragons in front of him.

"You six have been chosen for a mission," Vorpent began. The dragons remained silent but were exploding with joy on the inside. "Tomorrow at 2:15 p.m., you will attack the school Berk High. Search for the girl with a Night Fury birth-mark on her right hand. She will have a human boy with her that can turn himself into a Night Fury. I want you to destroy that girl and dragon!" The dragons nodded in understanding. "Go fix up any mistakes on your attacks and, like I said, head to Berk High at 2:15 p.m." The dragons nodded once more before heading off to their dens.

Vorpent turned around and headed back into his castle with Death following close behind. "That girl won't know what hit her." He laughed menacingly and stepped inside, anxiously waiting to hear the pathetic screams of the girl.

* * *

**Alright, added a bit more of Vorpent and Death in this. I'm trying to get all of the characters a good amount of appearances in the story.**


	10. First Battle

**Alright. You guys asked a butt load of questions. So here I am to answer them. Thanks to Kirsten (she was the guest) for giving me the idea of Toothless being able to shape shift!**

**NightFury: I can't tell you. You need to read this chapter!  
Morana123: No, Hailey will not be shape shifting.  
Drippy: I can't tell you how they will act, but I can tell you that they will scream like little girls.  
Reilly Edgar: Yes they will scream like little girls and yes they will hide behind Hailey.**

**And I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been really busy. But here is the next chapter. This one will be a long one, since it contains a ba–**

**Hailey: NightFuryOne! Shut up before you spoil the chapter!  
NightFuryOne: Hailey, aren't you supposed to be somewhere?  
Hailey: Well, I think so. *turns around* Tooth! Don't mess with the test tubes! *explosion***

* * *

**First Battle**

_**Monday, 7:57 am.**_

Hailey had talked to her father about giving her friend, Tony, a ride to school. It took her some persuading, but her father agreed. The girl was showing Tony around the school. She told him he would get lost from time to time, but he would get used to it. She was going to share her schedule with him, that way he could stick with her. All of yesterday, she had taught him everything he would need to know about school, what to do and what they would learn. She asked her dad to get them to school early so she could show him around. When her dad had asked where the boy was from, she told him he lived out in the forest with his parents. Hailey didn't like lying to her father, but she was doing it only until she could tell him about Tony being a dragon. For now, that was a little secret between the two.

Her father had introduced the boy to all of the teachers, given him books for classes, a locker right next to Hailey's, and a copy of her schedule. He had also given him the P.E uniforms he would need. Hailey had shown him how to put books in the locker and took the books that he needed out. She was walking around the school with Tony being extremely interested in this 'school'. He was still wary about it, because it contained people that harmed his human. There were a few people walking around, making Tony nervous but Hailey calmed him down. They walked past multiple rooms with teachers sitting at their desks, typing away on the computer.

"... and here is where the science class is held. It starts at 8:20." Hailey explained in Dragonese, gesturing to the room in front of them. The two had agreed to speak in Dragonese to each other whenever no one was around. "It's the first room we go into, since it's our home room." The boy looked inside the room to see multiple desks lined up, a tiled floor, labs at the back of the room, and a skeleton near the door. The skeleton made him nervous, as he thought it was a real person's skeleton. His eyes widened with fear as he backed away from the door.

"Why is there a person's decayed body in there?" he asked shakily, his eyes darting from Hailey to the door. His hands were clenched so tightly, that his knuckles turned white.

"What?" she sounded confused. She looked through the door to see the skeleton hanging from its stand. She chuckled and turned back to Tony. "That's not an actual person. It's a display model so we can learn visually about the skeleton." Tony stared at the door for a moment or two, then nodded and unclenched his hands.

"Now come on," Hailey urged. "Let's go inside and I can give you a quick run through of what we do in science class." She opened the door and led Tony inside. The teacher was not in the room. The labs were all tidy. The microscopes were put up, the sinks were off, and the desks were neatly in line. Tony looked around in amazement. Hailey looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

Tony, startled, turned back to the girl. "Just looking around," he replied. "What do you do here?"

"I'll tell you later. But first off, let's find you somewhere to sit." Hailey looked around for a moment, before her face lit up and she rushed to the back row. "We can both sit here. See, Frank sits here, I sit here and you sit there." She gestured to the three seats she had just mentioned. The boy looked confused for a moment, before understanding. He nodded and took his seat next to Hailey.

Soon after the two had sat down, the rest of the class came in, with the teacher right behind them. Everyone took their seats, dropping their bags next to them. The teacher, Dr. Brown, walked into the room and over to his desk.

"Hailey," Dr. Brown said as he turned the projector on. There was a white projector on the ceiling where the teacher could project anything from his computer. He used a remote to turn it on. "Would you mind pulling down the overhead?"

"Yes sir," Hailey replied as she stood up from her seat. She walked over to the overhead, but not before tripping on Silvia's extended foot. She laughed as Hailey looked around at her with an expression that said all to clearly, 'Seriously? You went with _that _move?' Hailey pulled down the overhead and made her way over to her desk, carefully avoiding Silvia. What the red head failed to notice when Silvia tripped her, that Tony was growling quietly at Silvia. She bumped her fist against Travis' who was snickering along with her. Hailey looked at Travis and instantly realized his zipper was down. She could see his sponge bob boxers. Hailey turned red and face palmed.

_'How embarrassing,'_ Hailey thought.

**2:11 pm**

Hailey and Tony were in their uniforms and heading towards the gym where they found coach and the rest of the freshmen. Hailey pinched the bridge of her nose thinking,_ 'We're late.'_

_'I'm guessing that's a bad thing,'_ Tony thought to Hailey. The girl nodded as they approached the coach. He turned around and said to the whole class, "Today is a free day! We will be outside and you do whatever you guys do." The class clapped and they made their way to the outside doors. It took them a couple minutes to get out there because of everyone bundled up in one group. Tony and Hailey were walking behind, smirking at the sight of everyone shoving each other through the doorway.

Once they were outside, the boys grabbed their soccer ball and ran out onto the field, while the girls walked around and chatted. Hailey and Tony, however, stood on the school wall, watching the boys play their game. Hailey laughed every time a boy was tackled with the soccer ball trapped between their feet. Tony smirked along with her laughing, but their laughing was soon cut short as they saw Silvia, Travis, Robin, and Adam walking up to them. Travis and Robin were punching their fists into their palms, Adam was tossing a rock up and down in his hand, and Silvia cracked her knuckles as they neared the two. Hailey was close to having a panic attack as Adam threw the rock. It landed just above Hailey's head on the wall just before it split in two. Hailey slammed her back against the wall as Travis threw a punch. She braced herself for the pain, but nothing came. She looked in front of her and saw Tony clenching Travis' fist. Tony said nothing, but the anger in his eyes said it all.

**With the Dragon Army**

The six dragons watched the sun. "Alright, 2:14," Stonespawn said as he stepped forward. The Whispering Death was the dragon chosen to lead the group. "One minute left."

"We can count, genius!" Blazebolt spat. He was envious that Stonespawn was chosen to lead the group instead of him. Stonespawn shot Blazebolt a glare and turned back to the sky. With a nod of his head, the six dragons crouched and took off. Angersneak charged next to Stonespawn and tracked the scent of Berk.

It took them no longer than two minutes to find Berk. Once they did, Shadowdash blew smoke from his mouth, enclosing the six in smoke they could only see out of. Stonespawn clenched and unclenched his paw, signaling Blazebolt to blow out lightning to make themselves seem like a storm cloud. As soon as Blazebolt finished shooting lightning, Demonfury roared as loud as he could to make thunder. After that, Wavesoak spit his boiling water out and onto the field where the students of Berk High were playing.

**Back to Hailey and Tony**

Tony squeezed Travis' fist, turning it purple. Hailey cringed at the sight, then looked up at the clear blue sky to see a gray cloud moving along. Confused, she tapped Tony's shoulder and gestured to the sky. Tony let go of Travis' hand as he looked from Hailey to the sky. "What the heck?" he asked. Hailey shrugged, but stumbled back as she heard a loud rumble coming from the cloud. She looked back at the field to see Frank running up to Hailey, clearly ignoring the other teens standing in front of her.

"Hailey! Did you hear that?" he asked as he stopped in front of her. Hailey nodded, confused about his excitement. Then it hit her. That rumble was the roar of the Thunderdrum. The girl mentally slapped herself.

"Oh Thor! That was a Thunderdrum!" she exclaimed. Frank nodded vigorously.

"Do you know what this means?! We can see a real live Thunderdrum! After over 1000 years, we can see a real dragon!" Frank jumped up and down while laughing his head off. Tony, who had just watched the two get excited together, felt something weird in his gut but just shoved it aside, thinking it was the lunch food. Though, another loud roar silenced Frank as he looked up at the sky in surprise. The teens watched as lightning came down from the sky.

"Skrill maybe?" Hailey asked. Frank nodded. He opened his mouth to say something else, but was silenced as they watched dragons fly out of the smoke and land on the field. The boys yelled in shock and ran off the field to where the coach was standing.

"Where's the girl and her dragon?!" the ChangeWing half asked half yelled. Hailey paled as she heard the dragon speak.

"Tooth?" Hailey asked shakily in Dragonese. Tony stood next to her to show he was listening. "I think those dragons are after us." She nodded to the dragons running around furiously on the field. Tony nodded in agreement. Hailey turned back to where the other teens were, and almost died laughing. She saw Robin and Travis fighting over who hides behind who, Adam shaking vigorously, and Silvia was standing in front of them, fear obvious in her eyes.

"C... come... on... guys," Silvia said as she turned around. "We... can obviously... take tho...those things." Hailey face palmed.

"Hailey, we've gotta do something before they," Tony whispered in Dragonese, gesturing to Silvia and the others. "get themselves hurt. We're the only ones who know how to do this." Tony lifted up Hailey's hand to show her the birth-mark. She looked closely at it to see that it was glowing. It sent a shock up her arm as Tony placed his hand on top of hers. As soon as the shock died down, Hailey looked at her birth-mark to see it glowing bright blue again.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked, looking up at Tony.

"I gave you the energy needed for your powers," he replied. "If we're gonna beat these things, then we'll need all the strength we can get."

"Wait," She turned around to look at the six dragons on the ground. "we can't save them?"

Tony shook his head. "We can't. They're the truly evil dragons. We have to kill them, as much as it pains me to do it." Hailey took deep breaths before nodding and turning back to the six dragons. It seemed like they were getting irritated.

"I'll ask once more, where is the girl and her dragon?" the ChangeWing asked again.

"Stop it, you nimrod!" the Skrill scolded. "Humans can't understand dragons! They'll think we're just roaring nonsense." The Skrill looked all over the field, before his eyes locked on Hailey. The Skrill flicked his tail at the Whispering Death, pointing at the girl. As the Whispering Death turned to look at Hailey. The Whispering Death flicked his tail, signaling the dragons forward.

Silvia, Robin, Travis, and Adam screamed. To Hailey and Tony's sensitive ears, it sounded like someone was trying to paralyze a Piffleworm. The four teens ran behind Hailey and Tony, while Frank yelled something in Norse and ran off to the coach. Hailey shook her head.

"Tooth, let's go," Hailey said, facing the boy next to her. Tony nodded and they ran behind the school. Once they were out of sight, Hailey asked, "Okay, how long does it take for you to transform?" As soon as she said that, Tony had already transformed into dragon form.

"Ready?" Toothless asked. Hailey nodded and mounted the saddle.

"Alright, let's do this thing, bud!" Hailey shouted. Toothless crouched, and with a couple beats of his wings, they were in the air. As they hovered above the six dragons, Hailey called down to them, "Hey dragons! Looking for someone?" The dragons looked up at the Night Fury, pure anger clear in their eyes. They looked up at the human on the Night Fury's back and dashed up towards them while the teens screamed in terror. "GO Tooth!" Toothless nodded and they flew straight up with the dragons following close behind.

"Hailey! They're part of Vorpent's dragon army!" Toothless called to his rider. Hailey nodded in agreement and looked behind her to see the dragons roaring wordlessly at her. As she turned back around, the dragons managed to catch up to her. She looked side-to-side, remembering each type of dragon.

"Come on bud. Let's loose 'em!" She whispered in his ear. They swerved into a dive and dove straight down, the six dragons following suit. Hailey and Toothless evened out and were just barely touching the ground. The Smothering Smokebreath and Thunderdrum were not prepared for the evening out and crashed into each other, falling to the ground. Hailey laughed at the sight. "Two down, four to go!" They swerved to the left and up, causing the Scauldron to spin out of control and crashed into the forest. A flash of light distracted everyone for a mere second. The light transferred the Scauldron back to where Vorpent was.

Toothless turned his head around to see the Skrill taking a deep breath. He zipped his head around. "Hailey look out!"he shouted. Hailey looked behind her to see the Skrill about to fire. Just as she was about to fly out of the way, the Skrill fired at Hailey, burning her back. She screamed in pain, spinning them all over the place. "Hailey!" Toothless, in anger, fired at the other dragons, shooting them out of the sky and into a large portal, taking them back to Vorpent's. Toothless landed carefully on the ground, making sure to not jostle Hailey on his back.

As soon as they landed, the principle, Stephen Hanson, came outside. "Hailey?" he asked. Hailey looked up at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hey dad," she said, hoarsely. She looked down at Toothless, petting his head. "Bud, you mind helping me down?" Toothless nodded and crouched to the ground, giving Hailey an easier time getting off. As her feet touched the ground, Toothless raised his head, allowing Hailey to use him as a crutch. He licked the side of Hailey's head comfortingly, earning a little chuckle from the girl. The dragon watched as Hailey's father approached them cautiously.

"Hailey, who is this and what is it?" her father asked.

"Um... dad, meet Toothless, my dragon." Hailey introduced, then switched to Dragonese. "Tooth, meet Stephen Hanson, my father." Toothless eyed Stephen warily. He was a tall man, maybe about 6 feet tall. He was slimmer than the others. He wore a suit and had red hair, just like Hailey's and green eyes just like her.

"He can be trusted, right?" Toothless asked, waiting for his human's approval. Hailey nodded, but winced as her back sent another shock of pain coursed through her. Toothless whined as he watched his human draw in a sharp breath.

"Hailey, what happened to your back?" Stephen pointed to the large burn on Hailey's back.

On reflex, she looked at her back, but quickly turned around as another sharp pain went up her back. "Um, Skrill attack. Lightning burned my back. You know, the usual." Hailey said, burying her head into Toothless' neck.

"Okay, Hailey. If your um, dragon, can be trusted, I want him to take you back to the house. I'll bring back your work and then I can tend to your burn. Okay sweetie?" Hailey nodded slightly, mumbling something that resembled a 'thank you'. Stephen then turned so his gaze met the dragon's. "Take care of my daughter. She will show you the way to the house. Make sure that you don't knock anything over and take her to her room. Okay?" Toothless nodded, careful not to jostle Hailey. "Thank you. Hailey," he turned to his daughter who had enough courage to face him. "I'll be home as soon as possible." Hailey nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Come on bud." Hailey said, slowly mounting Toothless. "Let's go." And with that, they were up in the air.

* * *

**For all of those who have not read the books, a Piffleworm is and I quote, "****The bite of a Poisonous Piffleworm is so deadly that you will die in a quarter of a have a deadly neurotoxic venom that is injected directly into the jugular in the neck. They are also easily irritated and will often spray their venom up to 30 feet. Piffleworms however cannot stand the sound of whistling, they freeze like statues when they hear this noise. They like to eat paper."**

**Website I got that from: how to train your dragon . Wikia wi ki/Poi sonou s_Piffle worm Just get rid of the spaces.**


	11. Just One Kiss

**And thank you Kirsten for correcting me on your gender. Sorry about that. Warning: This chapter contains lots of fluff and drama! You have been warned.**

'Human Thinking'  
_'Dragon Thinking'_

* * *

**Just One Kiss**

**At The Hanson Household**

Toothless and Hailey had finally made it to her house with a lot of trouble fitting through the door. They were currently walking through the living room carefully without breaking anything. Hailey was looking at the stairs, obviously thinking of how the heck they'll get up the three flights of stairs.

"Tooth, be careful with the stairs," Hailey said limping along with Toothless. He was confused for a moment until Hailey just gestured at the flights of stairs. Toothless merely shook his head as he gently took Hailey and placed her on his back. He made his way towards the steps, walking up each one with care to not move Hailey too much. It took longer than Toothless had anticipated, but when they were at the top of the steps, Hailey guided him towards her room. She was surprised that the floor was strong enough to hold Toothless.

As soon as they entered her room, Hailey dismounted and landed on her bed, sadly on her back. She yowled as her back made contact with her bed, causing her to twist onto her stomach, coming face-to-snout with Toothless, their noses just barely touching. Hailey gave him a sad smile as her back throbbed. Toothless, feeling bad for her, licked her face until she laughed. She leaned forward and meant to kiss his nose, but instead, kissed him on his mouth. She pulled back, putting her hand over her mouth. Both of them blushed. Hailey's cheeks turned a deep scarlet as Toothless was sure that his scales turned pink.

"Um... uh," Hailey stuttered. She avoided Toothless' shocked gaze. "I... um... well." Toothless, sensing his humans unease, rested his head on top of Hailey's. "Okay, um... Tooth? Could I be alone for a couple minutes?" Toothless nodded and walked slowly out of the room.

Toothless was pacing around the living room, his mind going at a million miles per hour. _'Oh gods!'_ he thought. _'Did she actually mean to do that? She kissed me! Oh wait. What if she didn't mean to do that? She could have done that on accident and that being an empty gesture. I'm still happy she kissed me, but what if she doesn't think of me like I think of her? Oh man, this is still complicated!'_

Hailey stared forward, stuck in her own thoughts. 'Oh dear Thor!' she thought. 'I can't believe I just did that. I mean, I didn't mean to do that. But, it just felt right. He did deserve it though. He's been nicer to me than any other person my age. He calmed me every time I was upset. And I mean, I love Toothless, but I could love him either way. ERG! Why am I thinking this? I shouldn't be thinking this about a dragon! But, he's an amazing dragon, and, Arg!' She rolled herself off her bed, making a small thud and landing on her back. She closed her eyes, her back sending even more pain through her. Sighing, she called, "Toothless!"

_'It's unnatural! I shouldn't be falling in love with a human! She couldn't feel the same way about me. If only I could know how she felt about me.'_ His thoughts were soon interrupted as he heard his human call his name. He ran up the stairs and opened the door to Hailey's room to see her lying on the floor on her back, eyes closed. Panicking, he ran over to her side, nudging her head.

"Hailey?" he asked. He licked the side of her head, causing her to groan. Relief washed over him seeing that his human was still alive and responsive. He laid down next to her, licking the front of her neck. "Are you okay?" Hailey looked at Toothless, straight in the eye. He could practically see the pain and confusion in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"To be honest with you, Tooth, I really can't figure it out." she replied turning away from him.

Toothless placed his head in her field of vision. He moved his head so he could nuzzle the side of Hailey's head. "You know, Hailey," Toothless whispered. "if you ever need to talk about something, you can always come to me." Hailey looked at him for some time.

"I know, bud," she said, scratching Toothless behind the ear. "It's just," she sat herself up, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I've always had bad experiences at school, and having that happen there just darkened everything." She buried her head into her knees and quietly sobbed.

"Hailey, look at me." Toothless curled around Hailey in a sort of protective circle, purring until she was calm enough to talk. She raised her head from her knees. Her eyes were puffy and her face was red. "Don't worry about it. You still have me, your dad, and this 'uncle Gordon' person. And I'll still be with you during school. You're not alone." Hailey gave him a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around Toothless' neck. He moved his head to where he could face his human. She chuckled a little, grabbed Toothless behind his ear plates and surprised both of them. She pressed her mouth against his. Toothless' eyes widened in shock as they stayed like that for a while. When she pulled back, she was blushing more than before.

"Oh, uh, look Tooth-" Hailey started, but was interrupted by Toothless.

"It's fine, Hailey. I didn't mind it one bit." Toothless said, giving a toothless smile. Hailey laughed and scratched Toothless behind the ear.

"Alright, let's get this saddle off of you and then we'll see if my dad's back." She unhooked the saddle from Toothless and unclasped the tail fin. She then climbed onto Toothless' back and they made their way down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hailey slowly climbed off and onto her feet, holding onto Toothless' neck for support. Hailey looked around, but saw no sign of her dad. She then turned her attention to her dragon. "What do you say we get something to eat?" Toothless nodded vigorously, almost shaking Hailey off of him. She led them towards the kitchen where there was a door that led to a storage room.

"Okay, here is where the storage room is. We keep all the fish in there. No one ever ate it so we just keep it here. There are baskets full of fish in here." Hailey slowly walked into the storage room, grabbed a basket of fish, and came back into the house. They went into the living room where Hailey tripped on her own feet. She would've landed on the floor, if Toothless hadn't caught her. She landed on his head, dropping the basket down but luckily it didn't spill any of its contents.

"Easy there, girl." Toothless soothed the girl. "Maybe I should stay like a dragon. Just in case you keep falling down." Hailey smirked as she pushed herself off of Toothless. She hobbled over to the basket of fish and pushed it over to Toothless. He began his eating while Hailey sat herself on the couch, waiting for her dad. She grabbed the TV remote, turning the TV on. She was about to go to her regular channel, until the news came on with Breaking News.

"We're here today at the scene of a dragon attack!" the news woman said. "The students here were able to get a video of the battle on their phones. Now we have a dragon specialist, Frank Ingerman." She gave the microphone. "Could you please tell us what type of dragons were involved and who was involved in the battle?"

"From what I remember," Frank began. "There were seven dragons total. A Scauldron, Whispering Death, Smothering Smokebreath, Thunderdrum, ChangeWing, Skrill, and the rarest dragon of all, the Night Fury! And the only person I know that was involved in that was Hailey Hanson. She seemed to be riding the Night Fury and seemed to have a special connection with the dragon."

"Thank you, Frank. That concludes this story. Now we go back to our story as-" Hailey turned the TV off. She turned to where Toothless was eating, only to hit her head onto Toothless cheek, jerking back. Toothless laughed and nuzzled Hailey's stomach.

"Okay!" Hailey laughed. Obviously, Toothless remembered how ticklish Hailey was. "Okay, alright." Hailey pushed Toothless' head away. Toothless, however, had other plans. He shoved her over his head and onto his back, carrying her towards her room. Then when he entered her room, he placed her on the floor on her stomach. "Tooth what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of your burn," he replied. He stuck his head in the back of her shirt and gave one lick on her burn, then pulled his head back out. Hailey turned her head around to the hole in her shirt, and saw her back wet. Covered in dragon saliva. "You remember that dragon spit can make amazing healers. So, I thought I could get rid of the burn painlessly." Hailey flipped herself onto her back, and felt no pain at all. Like the burn had just disappeared.

"Thanks bud." Hailey stood up, walked over to her dragon, and wrapped her arms around him. "What would I do without you?" Toothless licked her head, causing her to laugh. Suddenly, an evil grin appeared on Hailey's face. "Wanna play tag, bud?" Toothless looked at her for a moment before nodding and racing Hailey down the stairs, into the living room.

"Good thing all of your furniture items are against the wall." Toothless observed.

"Ready? Set, GO!" Hailey charged forward, knocking Toothless onto the floor, landing on top of him. She stuck her tongue out at him and kissed his nose.

"You little scamp!" he teased. He flipped himself over, pinning Hailey to the floor. He smiled at her as she tapped his nose. The two continued to tussle on the floor, shouting playful battle cries at each other. What they failed to notice, was that Stephen had come into the house, watching the scene before him. He assumed that Hailey's burn had healed, since she was tussling on the floor with a dragon. Seeing that they would continue for a while, he quietly slipped past and into his office, finding it a little odd seeing a dragon and a human wrestling on the floor. He was even more confused that his daughter was speaking the same language as the dragon. Stephen walked by the kitchen and dropped Hailey's bag in the doorway.

As soon as they finished their combat on the floor, Hailey ended up kneeling over Toothless' neck. The dragon had her arm in his mouth, causing the girl to bend forward. Her cheek brushed against Toothless'. Hailey struggled to pull her arm out of Toothless' mouth, so she tried to surprise him enough to slacken his hold. She turned her head so that she was facing Toothless, then placed a small kiss on his cheek. Toothless, surprised, loosened his jaw, allowing Hailey to get up.

"I'm exhausted," she said, collapsing onto Toothless. Toothless grunted in agreement as he shifted into a more comfortable position for both him and Hailey. She looked up to see her father walking up to her, surprising her enough for her to flip over and off of Toothless. She righted herself onto Toothless. "Dad! When'd you get here?" She got off of Toothless and approached her dad.

"I've been here for a while," he replied. "And I'd like to ask a couple questions. First, if you don't want to go to school for a couple days, you can stay here." Hailey nodded vigorously. "Second, I was wondering if that boy Tony would need another ride to school." Hailey's expression changed from excited to worried.

"Oh, yeah. I need to tell you something. That boy Tony, is actually Toothless. He can change between human and dragon at will." She walked over to where Toothless was laying.

"Really? Show me." He walked up to them and looked expectantly at the two. Hailey nodded encouragingly at Toothless.

"I'll try," Toothless said as he stood up. He closed his eyes and focused on his human form. He focused as hard as possible, but his transformation was not responding to him. He tried one more time, but ended up almost knocking himself out as he lost his balance and fell over. His head pained him as his vision almost gave out. He could just barely make out the form of his human.

"Toothless!" Hailey shouted, panicking that her dragon had just fallen over. She knelt beside him as she held his head up to her eye level. His eyes were dazed, and every thing was blurry. "Tooth?" She looked at the lightning bolt on his head, and gasped in horror. The lightning bolt was starting to lose its color. It went from a bright blue to a faded gray-blue. "Buddy?" She sat down, placing Toothless' head in her lap.

"Dad!" she shouted, turning her head around. "Can you get an ice pack?" Stephen nodded and dashed into the kitchen. Hailey bent over, gently resting her forehead on Toothless'. "Toothless, please talk to me bud." She looked into his dazed eyes and could barely see the greens of his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times, in attempt to clear his vision, but to no avail. Stephen quickly returned with an ice pack at hand covered in a towel. He knelt down next to Hailey and placed the ice pack on Toothless' head. He groaned before going limp in Hailey's arms.

"Tooth!" she screamed. "Dad, do you know what's wrong with him?" She turned to her dad for answers, who sadly shrugged.

"Honey, if it makes you feel better," Stephen said, gaining his daughter's attention. "Toothless is welcome to stay with us. And, since he isn't able to come to school as a human, he can come to the school whenever he wants." Her eyes lit up for a mere second, before she heard Toothless moan and her eyes filled with misery as she turned back to her dragon. "I'll leave you alone with your dragon. Call me if you need anything." Hailey nodded, not taking her eyes off of Toothless. Stephen got up from his sitting position and made his way to his office.

"Toothless, please answer me!" she sobbed. Toothless stirred in Hailey's hold, moaning as he did so. "Tooth?" He raised his head to Hailey's eye level, only to fall back down to her lap again. "Bud? What's wrong?"

"Powers... fading," he rasped.

"Wait, what?" she picked his head up again, looking at the lightning bolt. "You must've sucked the energy out of yourself." She looked at her birth-mark. "Maybe I could transfer some of my energy to you." Toothless' eyes widened in shock. She could get herself killed by doing that! He tried to shake his head 'no', but the head ache he was having stopped him. Hailey took a deep breath, raised herself up, lifted her hand and pressed it against Toothless' lightning mark. She focused on transferring her energy into Toothless. The two began glowing blue as Hailey's energy flowed from her to her dragon.

It took no longer than a couple seconds before Hailey's energy was in Toothless. She swayed side-to-side and Toothless watched as she swayed to far to one side. Toothless extended his wing to catch her and brought her in close to him. He laid down on his side, laying Hailey on her back. Her eyes paled to a gray-green as well as her skin going deathly pale. He checked her birth-mark, seeing that it had gone nearly as pale as Hailey's skin was.

"Hailey?" he asked, fear almost overwhelming him. "Hailey?" he asked a bit more loudly this time. No response. "Hailey!" he nudged her head, trying to get her to respond. He 'cooed' in worry as fear of his human being dead overwhelming him. He curled around her, resting his head on her lap, tears coming out of his tightly shut eyes.

_'Please don't let her be dead!' _he prayed silently to the gods. _'Please! I can't lose her! I almost lost her once. I _can't _risk__ losing her again. Please don't let her die!'_

**Please don't kill me because I almost killed Hailey.**


	12. The Moonstone

**Alright, I apologize for the typos in the last chapter. I wrote that last night, and I was bored, so, well you get it. BTW: The names Firestar and Moonstone come from the Warrior Cat books. And the 'Brisingr' was from the Inheritance Cycle meaning fire. Warning: This chapter contains a bit of blood and fluff.**

**LoveDragons: Actually, she may or may not. Check this chapter. ;)  
Storygirl99210: Don't worry! Hailey's not dead. (I heard the unsaid 'yet')**

* * *

**The Moonstone**

**8:35 pm**

Toothless curled tightly around the girl, nuzzling her head and placed a wing over her, shielding her from anyone's view but his. He watched as Stephen approached, dressed in his pajamas.

"Alright, Toothless," he said sleepily. "I'm going to bed. Make sure Hailey gets her sleep, got it?" Toothless nodded. "Good. Thank you, Toothless." with that, he walked into the hallway and into his room. The dragon looked at the girl wrapped tightly in his wings. Pale as the moon and her birth-mark barely glowing.

_'Oh, I wish I could do something about this,'_ he thought. He looked forward to see the floor glowing blue. He wrapped his fore paws around Hailey enclosing her even more in protection. Toothless watched as a large blue stone emerged from the floor. It glowed the exact same color as Hailey's did. Then, a figure glowing a flame color appeared next to the stone.

"Hello, Toothless," the figure said. Toothless was taken aback. How did this figure know his name? "Did you need some help with your mate there?" The figure pointed to the girl wrapped up in his wings. Toothless, letting his protectiveness get the best of him, tightened his grip on Hailey, curling closer to her. Though, he was confused why he called Hailey his 'mate'.

"Who are you and what do you want with my human?" he asked, checking on Hailey again. "I'm warning you, you come near my human, I'll hurt you and tear you to shreds!"

The figure merely chuckled. "I won't hurt your mate there. I will help her. But you need to approve of it."

"What do I need to do?" He slowly stood up, holding Hailey in his arm.

"What would you be willing to do?" The figure leaned forward, as if studying him and his human.

"If it's for Hailey, I'll do anything." He nuzzled the girl, trying again to get a response from her, but still nothing came from the girl.

"I can save her from this, if you allow her to do some training." The figure looked expectantly at the dragon. Toothless thought over it before nodding. "Perfect. And since you seem to be very fond of the girl, how would you like it if I could expand her life span to that of a Night Fury?" Toothless was shocked. What would Hailey think of it? "It's the only way you can save her, Toothless." His eyes looked from Hailey to the figure and back to Hailey.

_'If it's the only way to save her,' _he thought _'Well, I guess...'_ "I agree."

"Now, let me explain this to you. She will still be able to be killed like any other human on this planet. But, she will live only during _your_ lifespan." She gestured to Toothless at the _your_. "If you die, so will she."

"I'll do it, now fix her!" Toothless nuzzled Hailey's head. The figure nodded and flicked its fingers. A blinding light filled the room. As well as an ear piercing screech making its way into Toothless' ears. He used one wing to cover his ears and the other to cover Hailey. It soon died down, causing Toothless to lower his wing from his ears, but his grip on Hailey did not loosen.

"By the way, my name is Firestar. I will train Hailey. Now this stone is called the Moonstone. I need you, Toothless, to bring Hailey towards it." Toothless, reluctantly, walked forward towards the Moonstone. "Now may my warrior ancestors look upon me and approve my choice of my apprentice. For I will begin the training of Hailey Dragon Hanson!" Firestar clapped his hands and the Moonstone began to glow. The light making its way to Hailey and Toothless. Soon enough, the light surrounded them, giving Hailey her energy and her lifespan. As soon as the light died down, Firestar said, "I will be back soon my apprentices." And with that, he flicked his fingers and disappeared, leaving a bo staff in his place.

Toothless loosened his grip on Hailey and set her down gently on the floor. He then laid down next to her and waited for her to wake up. It didn't take long before she finally moved and crashed herself into Toothless. As soon as he felt the contact of his human, he picked her up and rolled around on the floor. "Thank the gods you're alive!" he shouted gleefully.

"Okay Tooth, calm down!" Hailey soothed, a bit freaked out that she woke up and the next thing she knew, she was hoisted onto the belly of a drunk dragon. "Bud!" Toothless stopped rolling around, landed on top of Hailey, and turned his attention to her. "What happened? The last thing I remember is me giving you energy and me almost passing out." She turned her head to where the Moonstone was and immediately asked her next question. "What is that?" she wiggled out from underneath Toothless and hoisted herself onto her feet.

As she walked closer, the memories of the old childhood stories came back. "Is that the Moonstone?" She turned around to face Toothless. "Who's being trained? Why is it here?"

"Okay, Hailey, calm down." Toothless rolled onto his feet and walked over to the girl. "Yes that is the Moonstone, you are being trained, and it's here because it saved your life." Hailey was shocked. She was being trained? And 'saved her life', what the heck did that mean?

"Yes I knew it!" She fist pumped in the air. Then her expression changed to confusion."I'm being trained?" Toothless nodded. "Awesome! And finally, what do you mean 'it saved my life'?"

"Um, sit down Hailey." He laid down in his original spot and signaled Hailey to sit next to him. "When you gave me your energy, you almost killed yourself. Then while you were unconscious, Firestar came and used the Moonstone to save you. But there's a catch. The only way you could be saved, is if your lifespan expanded to that of a Night Fury's. Specifically me. Then he left that bo staff over there, saying he'll be back soon." Hailey stared into space, taking all of the information in.

"So I'll live as long as a Night Fury?" she finally asked. Toothless nodded. She looked over to the bo staff. "And I'm being trained by Firestar?" She scratched her head for a moment before remembering all of the stories about Firestar. He was the dragon warrior trainer! "I'm going to be trained in the ways of the dragons!" She jumped up and down gleefully.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean by 'trained in the ways of the dragons'?" He watched as Hailey walked over to the bo staff and he followed suit. She sat down in front of it, trying her best to remember every detail about the dragon warriors.

"Well, the dragon warriors are the highest ranking warriors in all of the universe. There are five different dragon warriors. The lowest would be the Gronckle warrior. Those are the ones who train new recruits when they're small, little babies. Next would be the Zippleback warrior, but you only get that one if you and your twin train together. After that would be the Deadly Nadder warrior. They are usually the medics. Then, the second highest rank would be the Monstrous Nightmare warrior. They are the ones who full on attack with no strategy whatsoever. And the highest rank is the Night Fury warrior. They are the leaders. The strongest warriors known to man kind as well as being the fastest.

It usually depends which type of warrior you are to be trained by your middle name. Since my middle name is Dragon, I am a dragon warrior and I'm aiming to get Night Fury warrior. And there's this thing, that when you become a warrior, let's say Night Fury for example, you are able to turn into a Night Fury at will!" This part interested Toothless. "But you have to train super hard. Then there's like a million training drills you have to learn. Though that won't stop me from trying." Toothless smiled at Hailey as he curled around her, resting his head on her lap. Hailey reached for the bo staff, but as her skin made contact with it, it shocked her causing her to fall back. She flipped over Toothless for the second time that day. It was fun, but it was very annoying.

She eyed the bo staff warily as Toothless wrapped his tail around Hailey's waist. "Why did it?" she asked, crouching behind Toothless. She cautiously made her way over to the bo staff, Toothless close behind her. She bent down and picked it up, having it send shocks throughout her arm. But she kept a firm grip. She then grabbed it with her other hand, and the staff seemed to force her into a position. "Wanna go into the forest?" Toothless nodded, shoved her on his back and ran off to the forest.

As soon as they made it into the forest, a huge force knocked Hailey off of Toothless. It clawed into her back and bit her shoulder. "Hailey!" Toothless shouted. He had lost his rider in the trees and the fog. "Hailey!" he called again. Hailey was rolling on the ground, attempting to shake her attacker off.

"Toothless! Help!" Hailey called back. Hailey flipped over, bo staff still at hand, and managed to fling her attacker off. She turned to look at it, and sighed having been through this before. "Wild boars. Why does it always have to be wild boars?" she jabbed the boar in its stomach, and flung it to the gods know where. Then out of nowhere, two more boars came and attacked Hailey's legs. They bit into her legs and she swore she could hear teeth scraping against bone. They also scratched her stomach, creating large gashes along her chest as well. She kicked them off into the distance. Her legs were completely cut and bleeding horrifyingly. It wasn't something she was panicking about. It was when she heard Toothless' roar of pain did she panic. "Tooth!" she ran off to the sound of the roar.

Toothless was fighting seven boars, all of them managing to get at least one bite on Toothless. Every bite on his back or shoulder. He was covered in dirt and blood. All of his cuts stung but only one thought was crossing his mind: he had to get to Hailey. He'd be devastated if something happened to her. The boars bit, clawed and scratched at Toothless, creating more cuts and making it harder for him to move. By the time Hailey had got there, all seven boars were on top of Toothless, causing him to roar in fury.

"NO!" she shouted. She aimed her staff and shouted a word only used in the ancient language, "Brisingr!" Her staff turned blue before shooting a white hot flame at the boars. She was knocked back a few feet by the power used from her staff. She was able to catch a glimpse of the boars squealing and running away. She slowly rose to her feet, catching a glance at Toothless and stopping her eyes there. He was laying on his side, eyes closed, legs sprawled out, and his tongue hanging out. She could practically feel her heart freeze. "Toothless!" She ran over to him, wincing every time she stepped. She dropped her staff on the ground and placed her hands comfortingly on Toothless' side. She pressed her ear to his chest, checking for a heartbeat.

"Okay, ow," he gasped. His belly had a long gash on it. His legs weren't doing so well either. They were cut up as well as his back. He managed to turn his head over and opened his eyes to see Hailey who was staring back, worriedly. Toothless could feel his worry wash off of him. She was in one piece, very bloody, but in one piece. "You're alive."

"So are you!" she gently wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You okay?" he licked the side of her head.

"Well, yeah I'm fine, but what about you?" she gestured to all of the cuts and bruises covering her dragon. He shrugged, wincing as he did so.

"What did you do with those boars?"

"Seriously? You have major cuts and bruises and you're worrying about what I did with the boars?" Toothless nodded, but gave himself a huge headache. "Look, we can talk about what I did later. Right now, we need to get back to the house and patch up those cuts." Toothless nodded and attempted to stand up, only to fall back down and injure his cut on his stomach. "Aah!" Hailey picked up Toothless' head and examined it. Luckily, there were no cuts. But sadly, there were major bruises covering the side of his head.

While Hailey was checking for an major cuts on Toothless' head, he was able to check her cuts as well. What surprised him most was the cut on her chest. It tore straight through her shirt and was bleeding furiously. Then her face was scratched up, covered in dirt and blood. As well as her arms and legs. Her forehead had a nasty gash as well. He looked at her legs, and they had bite marks all over them.

"Hailey, are you sure _you're_ okay?" he pulled his head away from her hold. Hailey looked over herself then back at Toothless.

"I'm fine. Besides, you took more boars than I did so I'm more worried about you."

"But I heal quicker so I'm more worried about you. I'm the one who is supposed to protect you, and I almost let you get killed twice." he rubbed his head gently on Hailey's stomach. "I just don't wanna lose you. I almost lost you twice! I can't risk losing you again. It's just, well, it's-"

"Hard being an outcast." Hailey finished. She grabbed Toothless' head and pulled him up to her eye level. "I know. I've been through it all. It's hard finding someone who you can trust. Who you can count on to be there. And that's you. You cared about me when no one else my age would. You never judged me on my appearance. You protected me and supported me. You're the one I truly trust. And it's always been hard for me to trust someone, but I'm glad I trusted you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her head against his. This time, Toothless wrapped his wing around Hailey, in a sort of return hug.

"Thanks Hailey." he purred. "I needed that." As they pulled away, Toothless had an idea. "Hold on one second." he bounded off into the woods and seconds later, he had a white lily in his mouth. He walked up to Hailey, taking the flower out of his mouth with his paw. Then, he placed it on Hailey's ear. Blushing, she stood up and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. She then bent over to grab the staff.

"Come on. Let's go back to the house where we can clean up." Toothless nodded and they walked side-by-side out of the forest. But Toothless had a change of plans. He scooped Hailey up, put her on his back and ran towards the cove. He climbed down the cove walls, dashed over to the pond and dunked Hailey in, soon following himself. Hailey threw her staff over to the side of the cove, then glared at Toothless.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to play around. And what better place to do that than the cove?" He splashed some water onto Hailey using his tail. Laughing, Hailey splashed water onto Toothless. They continued to splash each other until Hailey rammed into Toothless, sending both of them out of the water and onto the grass. They tussled on the ground rolling all over the grass, neither of them thinking about their wounds. They both sprang in different directions, facing each other. Hailey was red from panting, her chest heaving up and down. While Toothless almost collapsed from exhaustion.

"Truce?" he asked, his feet ready to give out at any moment. Hailey nodded wordlessly and the two fell onto the ground. She looked up at the sky to see the moon almost setting in the horizon. Suddenly, she got her second wind

"Aah!" she shouted, alarming Toothless more than a little. "We need to get back to the house! It's almost dawn!" Toothless looked up at the sky then back down at the girl. "Come on! Let's go!" She grabbed her staff and with that, the two climbed out of the cove and headed towards Hailey's house, hoping that Stephen wasn't up yet.

* * *

**Okay, I feel like I'm spitting these out like a sprinkler on full speed. But I need to make it up to you guys for that long break I took.**


	13. Training Begins

**Okay, really short chapter, I know. But I promise to make the next one longer.**

**Training Begins**

Hailey and Toothless rammed into the house, through the back door. The two raced through the kitchen and into the living room. Toothless suddenly halted, causing Hailey to run into his dark hide, she shook her head, ridding herself of her daze. She then threw her bo staff onto the couch and reached for the phone on the table. Quickly, she turned it on, checking the time; 5:59 am. Hailey let out a sigh of relief as she leaned back against Toothless.

"We made it back, in one piece and alive, with one minute to spare," she breathed. She turned her head to face Toothless, kissing him behind the ear. "And thanks for taking on the rest of the boars for me."

"What, you thought I would let you handle them yourself?" he asked, nuzzling the side of her head. He then swirled around, putting Hailey on his chest as he flopped onto his side. She, however, flipped over and landed on his back. But Toothless had planned for this. He stood up and lifted his wing, gently pushing Hailey off of his back. He extended his forepaw, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"Whoa! Why'd you do that?" she asked. Toothless chuckled and planted a kiss on Hailey. When he pulled back, she said, "All is forgiven." He pushed his forehead against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Toothless licked the back of Hailey's neck. Then he walked over to the couch, dropping her onto it. He then made his way to the back of the couch and sat behind it, resting his head next to Hailey's. Suddenly, an alarm went off, startling the two beings. They turned towards the sound to see Hailey's dad emerge from the dark hallway, dressed in a suit, keys at hand.

"Are you going to be okay here Hailey?" he asked, approaching where his daughter was sitting.

"Yep," she replied, slipping an arm over Toothless' neck. "I've got Toothless here to protect me."

"Okay. Now," he turned to the dragon who turned his attention to the man. "I've said this once and I'll say it again. Take care of my daughter." With a quick nod from Toothless, Stephen made his way out of the door, leaving the two inside. Toothless then turned his attention back to Hailey.

"He worries a lot about you, doesn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah," she stated. "His protection boosted the day my mom..." Her voice trailed off. And both of them knew why. Toothless rubbed his head against Hailey comfortingly.

"So, you've unlocked your powers," a new voice said. Startled, Hailey and Toothless whipped around to see Firestar standing next to the Moonstone. He was wearing a flame-colored cloak, covering almost every inch of him. Hailey was astonished. "I didn't think you would unleash them so fast."

"A... are you?" Hailey stuttered. She silently cursed herself for stuttering. She was sure she was over that by now.

Firestar chuckled. "Yes, my name is Firestar. I need you and your mate there to come here." Hailey looked over to Toothless, quite confused. Toothless, however, was avoiding Hailey's gaze, obviously embarrassed about something. "Hailey," The girl looked over to Firestar as he said her name. "to dragons, 'mates' are what humans call 'boyfriend and girlfriend'." Then, Hailey felt warm under her skin as well, feeling embarrassed that Firestar mentioned that. But, she jumped over the couch and walked over to Firestar with Toothless by her side.

"What do you need us to do?" Hailey asked.

"Hailey, put one hand on the Moonstone an the other on Toothless' head." She did as he asked. He then murmured something in the ancient language and the three were moved from Hailey's house, to a new place the girl was unfamiliar of. It was surrounded by trees, the floor tiled from the finest marble she had ever seen. The sun shone through the gaps in the tree branches, lighting it up with golden rays of sunshine. It was a large area, big enough and tall enough for Toothless to stand up straight and fully extend his wings without knocking anything over. There were racks lined with swords and other weapons. Hailey took one step forward and her foot nudged something on the floor. Bending down to see it, she immediately recognized it as her bo staff, given to her by Firestar himself. She picked it up, and almost instantly it shone bright blue, then midnight black, then back to its regular state.

"Okay," Hailey mumbled, slightly confused about what had just happened. Shaking her head, she walked over to where Firestar was standing. "So, why are we here?" Firestar turned around, holding his own bo staff.

"Welcome to your first training session," he told her. Almost immediately after he said that, he raised his bo staff and charged. Hailey, on a reflex, back-flipped away, blocking any attacks with her bo. Firestar dropped into a stance, Hailey doing the same. Toothless tensed himself, just in case Firestar tried anything. But Hailey, in seeing this, gave him a 'calm down' motion, telling him everything was fine. Toothless gave a curt nod and sat back on his haunches, ready to see what Hailey was planning. The girl nodded to Firestar, telling him that she was ready.

He charged, bringing his bo staff down. Hailey reacted by shoving her bo staff upward, blocking the attack. Firestar nodded then backed up again. Both of them yelled a war cry, charging at each other. Hailey thrust her bo staff forward while Firestar swung his under hers, knocking her off her feet and onto her back. She heard Toothless growl at Firestar as her vision blurred, causing her to go cross-eyed. Hailey reached her hand out, blindly feeling around. Then she felt a scaly head press under her hand. She used Toothless' head to stand herself up. Grabbing her bo staff, she turned around to face Firestar.

"I may have some work to do," she said looking from her staff to Firestar.

"Nah," he objected. "That was pretty impressive for a newbie. We may need to work on your balance, though." Hailey nodded.

"Alright," he continued. "Let's work on some motions." Firestar led Hailey to the center of his training hollow. "Copy my movements." First, he swung his staff out to the right, Hailey doing the same. Then, stepping forward, he brought his staff down abruptly.

"Hey, that's like chopping a pumpkin!" Hailey commented as she copied Firestar's motion.

"Focus," he urged. He thrust his staff to the left, dropping into a stance, Hailey doing the same but slower. Firestar then swung his staff around, his feet moving as if in rhythm with music. Hailey tried to copy his moves, but ended up hitting the back of her head with the staff, knocking herself to the ground. For a moment, she saw spots clouding her vision and a flash of a white light while thinking she might pass out from the bruise in her head.

"Maybe some music will help." Firestar suggested. He walked to the right side of the room. He pulled out a stereo and put the song 'Jump! By Two Steps From Hell' on. Hailey perked her head up as the song came on. It was the song she listened to when she was little. She would be in her room, put the song on and dance around. She had even preformed for her Uncle Gordon and her dad.

"Know the song?" Toothless asked, snapping Hailey out of her trance. She nodded, smiling at her memory.

"Lets try the motions again." Firestar suggested. Hailey nodded as she stood up beside Firestar. He repeated the motions in rhythm to the song. He was going faster than Hailey had anticipated, but she wasn't even watching Firestar at this point. She wasn't thinking at all really. Her feet moved to every single position, her eyes focused forward. She let the voice in her head guide her through it. The voice sounded familiar to her though, but every voice she tried to match it with didn't work. She heard Firestar say something, but it was to muffled to be interpreted.

At this point, it didn't seem like she was in the training hollow anymore. She couldn't see anything for that matter. All she thought of was the voice telling her the motions. The voice was soft and sweet, almost like a lullaby sung to a troubled child. Then, the music stopped. Hailey stood stiff, her staff clenched tightly in her hands, her mind racing. Suddenly, all was dark and she felt a slight thump on the side of her head.


	14. Hailey's Ancestors

**Alright, longer chapter! Mild language appears in this chapter. Fluff, drama, and a battle scene are involved in this chapter as well.**

**Kirsten: Okay, I like that idea. But sadly Toothless cannot turn into Tony, but I may use that OC thing. That seems like a good idea. Thank you for sharing that with me.**

**The name Spottedleaf comes from the Warrior Cat books. The name does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Hailey's Ancestors**

Toothless watched in terror as he saw Hailey fall to the ground, her staff rolling out of her hand. He quickly ran to her side, nudging her, hoping to get some sign that she was still alive. Toothless rolled her gently onto her back. Then pressed his ear plate to her chest, sensing for a heartbeat. Thankfully, he found one. But it was faint. He saw Firestar drape a cool towel over her forehead. Toothless looked at Hailey's mentor in confusion.

"Her face is red," he said, adjusting the towel. "The towel will help cool her down." Scratching his head, he added, "Does she have a heartbeat?"

Toothless nodded. "She does, but it's faint." Looking back down at Hailey, he asked, "What happened to her? Do you know?"

"I do not, Toothless. But it does not surprise me that she knew the entire technique I was doing." He turned to Toothless, who was still looking at Hailey, fear clenching his heart. "She is an descendant from the strongest warriors. Most were Night Fury warriors. Some were Monstrous Nightmare warriors. Few were Deadly Nadder warriors. They were all strong, though. They were extraordinary fighters. Her parents are warriors, too." At this, Toothless turned his attention to Firestar as he continued. "Her mother was an excellent Deadly Nadder warrior, or medic, if you would. Her father is an amazing Monstrous Nightmare warrior. He had the strongest blows. He also had strong feelings for her mother. She did for him as well. But her mother broke the warrior code. Medics are not allowed to have children. She did. And she was terrified of what was to happen to her.

"When we saw the child, however. She opened her eyes and we saw a flash of the eyes of a Night Fury in hers. Then, when we saw her birth-mark, that was when we knew she would make an extraordinary Night Fury warrior. We knew she would be the legendary-fighter. No matter what the legends said. So, we let Valerie slide on that. This girl had the spirit of a warrior, the loyalty of one, too. We knew she would care and love others. But we never thought her love would belong to a Night Fury." Firestar looked at Toothless, smirking at him. Toothless smiled back. Hailey was practically made for him. But he never expected his love to belong to a human either. It happened though. And Toothless was glad it did. He was always an outcast from the other Night Furies. Having his tail fin ripped off by Vorpent was even worse. His tail fin was ripped off in front of all the dragons, laughing at him. He shuddered at the memory, accidentally moving his tail in front of him. He stared at it in awe.

"I wouldn't be able to fly without her," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Firestar asked. Toothless nearly jumped, almost forgetting that he wasn't the only one in the training hollow. He was hesitant at first, but then he began telling Firestar about Hailey's contraption she had made for Toothless.

"... she also made a saddle so she could control the tail fin from my back instead of clinging to my tail for dear life." He laughed as he finished the sentence. "She wrote down the 'positions' for the tail fin on a piece of paper. And when we were on one of our test flights, we nearly fell out of the sky! It was like free falling. Except scarier." Firestar chuckled as Toothless finished telling his story. Firestar then looked up at the sky, then back at Toothless.

"It is noon," he said. "You must go back." Firestar hoisted Hailey onto Toothless, as well as her bo staff. "I will send you back. And neither of you will speak of this training to anyone until further notice, agreed?" Toothless nodded. With a few ancient words from Firestar, Toothless and Hailey were back inside the Hanson Household. Toothless walked up the stairs, nudging Hailey's room door open. He carefully walked inside, making sure to not break anything or to drop Hailey. As soon as he was next to her bed, he used his tail to lift Hailey up and brought her onto her bed. Toothless then grabbed her bo staff, shoving it under her bed, out of sight. He began walking down the steps when he heard Hailey.

"Spottedleaf!" she shouted. Toothless ran back to her room, opening the door to see Hailey sitting up in her bed, breathing heavily, wildly looking around the room. Her face was no longer red, but back to its normal color. Her eyes met Toothless' and he was relieved to see her bright green eyes, full of color and not pale. He bounded over to her, licking her rapidly. Hailey raised her hands in surrender, causing Toothless to stop licking her. He wrapped one of his jet black wings around her, drawing her into a hug.

"Okay, bud!" she shouted from inside his wing. "Can you let me go so I can change?" Toothless nodded, releasing Hailey. He then walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and walking down the steps into the living room. He laid down in front of the couch, patiently waiting for Hailey to come down stairs. He laid there for several minutes before he heard a door open, and a thump at the end of the staircase. He turned around to see what had made the thump, and Hailey was laying on the ground on her back. Panicking, he ran over to her, prodding her side.

"What happened?" Toothless asked, helping Hailey up. She grabbed onto Toothless' neck for support, letting him lead her to the couch. She sat on the back of the couch, holding one side of Toothless' head. Hailey was wearing a deep green shirt, dark blue shorts, and white sneakers. Her hair was shifted to her right side, the rest of her bangs hanging loosely on the other side.

"I tried to slide down the railing and I guess I lost my balance," she said, scratching the side of his head. "It worked before, but I guess I'm off my balance today." She chuckled, making Toothless smile. Oh how he loved hearing that laugh. But he was soon distracted by a dark light flashing in the sky. He looked over to it, causing Hailey to look at it as well.

"C'mon!" she shouted, jumping off the couch. She ran to the stairs signaling Toothless to follow her. They ran up to her room, Hailey barging the door open. She made a mad dash for the saddle and tail fin, making Toothless wonder what in the world she was doing. Before long, she had attached the saddle and tail fin to Toothless. She then dove under her bed, coming out a moment later with her bo staff at hand.

"Hailey, what are yo-" Toothless started, but he was soon interrupted by the girl as she stood up.

"We need to get out there and see what's going on!" She said promptly. She then got on his back and they flew out of the hatch on the roof. They flew towards the black light which had now turned into a dark cloud. Then, a man appeared wearing a black cloak. Toothless peered forward to catch a glimpse of the blood red eyes inside the hood. The man turned his gaze to the dragon and his rider, terrifying both of them. The man's lips curled back into a snarl.

"My minions should have killed you!" he shouted in Dragonese. The voice rang in Toothless' ears, sure to give him nightmares for days. The man flicked his fingers and a large dragon came out of the smoke as well. It was twice the size of Toothless, a dark green color of its scales. Red spikes along its back, and immense wings on either side of it.

"Oh I'll kill those nuisances!" the large dragon shouted. "Master Vorpent, I think we should take care of this ourselves." Vorpent laughed, glaring at Toothless and Hailey as he pulled his hood back.

"So do I, Death." Vorpent mounted his dragon, and the two charged at Toothless. He heard Hailey squeal and he felt the tail fin switch positions, causing them to bank left, narrowly avoiding Vorpent and Death. Toothless looked behind him to see Vorpent shooting blue fire out at them. The Night Fury felt a burning sensation on his tail.

"Tooth! Who is that?" Hailey shouted from Toothless' back.

"I'm 94% positive that that person is Vorpent the Evil!" he roared back.

"What's the other six percent?"

Toothless looked up to her for a brief moment, capturing the glow of her green eyes. "The other six percent is the large dragon is Green Death. You know, the dragon that spits deadly green poison?" Hailey went pale, scaring Toothless a little more than it should have. Vorpent, who had an opportunity to fire, ordered Death to fire his burning white flames. Hailey had just enough time to avoid it. The two swerved out of the way, quickly finding a hiding spot from Vorpent and Death. They hid under an overhang, jutting out of the side of a mountain.

"What do we do?" Hailey fiddled with her bo staff.

"Um," Toothless gazed around for a moment before remembering the old legends his mother taught him. There was an alternate language besides the ancient language. It's called Latvian. It was used to summon portals to send evil spirits back to the underworld. "I've got it!"

"What?" Toothless brought his head around to face Hailey.

"Do you know the language Latvian?" Hailey nodded. "Good. Say this in Latvian: Send these evil beings back to their world! Send them through the Great Portal and into their land!"

Hailey took a deep breath before aiming her bo staff at Vorpent and Death saying, "Nosūtīt šīs ļaunās būtnes atpakaļ uz savu pasauli! Nosūtīt tos pa Lielo Portālā un savā zemē!" A bright portal opened in the sky, sucking Vorpent and Death into it.

The last thing that Toothless heard was, "Damn you, Hailey Dragon Hanson! I will get you yet!" Then the portal swallowed them up and it disappeared into the sky.

Hailey turned back to Toothless, shaking visibly. "Let's go back to the house." Toothless nodded and shoved her onto his back. They took off towards the house where Hailey crashed on the floor, Toothless beside her. She let her bo staff roll out of her hands as she turned to Toothless. She was still shaken up, her eyes filled with fear. Toothless licked her comfortingly, earning a slight chuckle out of the girl.

"I didn't know you were fluent in Latvian," he said, trying to get her to calm down.

"Yeah, it was one of the languages I learned easily," she replied, sitting up against Toothless' scales. "I've learned a lot of languages."

"Like?" Toothless nudged her arm, trying to get her to speak in different languages.

"Um, oh! Estonian!" Coughing, she looked to Toothless. But she quickly turned away and Toothless could barely see her cheeks turning red. "Ma armastan sind, Hambutu."

"What does that mean?" he asked causing Hailey to look at him. Her cheeks were red, and it seemed like she was hesitant to translate it in English. "Tell." He nudged Hailey's arm, encouraging her to translate.

"It means, um..." she scratched the back of her head. She quickly wrapped her arms around Toothless, surprising him. "It means: I love you, Toothless." Toothless wrapped his wings around Hailey.

"I love you too, Hailey." Toothless didn't think it would be hard for her to say that to him, but he was extremely happy she did. "But you know," He pulled away after a priceless moment. "it shouldn't have been hard for you to say that to me."

"I know." She messed with her hair. "I normally don't feel like this with anyone else. And it's kinda hard to just say it. I'm just not used to it. But a voice in my head kept urging me to tell you, but another kept saying, 'Don't do it! He won't feel the same!'. I just wasn't sure. But I'm glad I wasn't silent about it."

"So am I." Toothless pushed his head into Hailey's stomach in an attempt to tickle her, and it worked. The two continued their playing for two hours. They stopped when they heard the door open. Toothless looked up to see Stephen walking in the house, carrying a textbook.

"Hey, Hailey!" he greeted as he walked into the living room. "I have your homework. You're lucky. You barely have any homework. All you have to do is write a report on a specific type of creature. You could write it about Toothless." He handed Hailey her book. She glanced at Toothless, then turned her gaze back to Stephen.

"Thanks dad. When is it due?" she asked.

"It's due next week, September 18. So you have a whole week. You get extra credit if you turn it in before then. Are you ready to go back to school?" Hailey nodded. "Alright. Don't forget that Toothless can come as well." The girl smiled as her father walked down the hallway. Toothless guessed into his room.

"Let's get started!" Hailey ran upstairs.

"Ugh, so much stair walking." Toothless complained. But he went up the stairs all the same. He walked into Hailey's room where she was already set up at her desk, her pen at hand. She was looking back at Toothless, smiling, obviously ready to write down whatever Toothless could tell her. The dragon walked over to her desk, sitting next to her. He then began telling Hailey all he knew of Night Furies and their similar social structure to humans.


	15. Back To School

**This chapter contains an OC. The idea was given to me by Kirsten Hertz. Thank you, Kirsten for the idea.**

* * *

**Back To School**

**Wednesday, 7:49 am**

Toothless was flying in the air with Hailey on his back. They were flying through the clouds. The fluffiness of the clouds calmed him, but he could feel Hailey trembling on his back. Though, he could not blame her. The battle at school seemed to have affected both of them, making them afraid to return to the school. Vorpent had sent out six of his evil dragons to the school in attempt to end the days of Toothless and his rider. They managed to get rid of them, but not before one of the dragons were able to make a huge burn on Hailey's back. Thankfully, Toothless healed the burn. Unfortunately, there was still a large scar on the girl's back, left to haunt Hailey to the end of her days, reminding her of the terrifying battle. Luckily, that battle is over, no one was killed, and the two felt safe enough to return to school, though not without each other.

To Toothless' relief, Stephen Hanson, Hailey's father and principle to the school, had allowed Toothless to return to school alongside his rider. Toothless was glad to see her up and about, ready to come back to school, even after the traumatizing battle. Her scar had obviously not bothered her in the slightest, but Toothless could see the stress in her eyes. Before they took off, Hailey had strapped her bag on tight while securing her phone in the saddle. Toothless was getting tired by flying. He had not done it in a while and his wings were un-exercised.

"How far are we from the school?" Toothless asked loudly, having to roar because of the strong winds.

"We're almost there, bud!" his rider replied. Toothless could feel fear radiating off of his human.

"Are you alright?" Toothless made a quick glance at Hailey to see her eyes filled with fear as she met his gaze.

"Um, yeah." She gave Toothless a sad smile that broke his heart. He hated seeing his human scared or in pain. "Go down... here!" Toothless lowered himself to the ground, landing behind the school.

"Are you sure you're ready to come back here?" he asked as Hailey dismounted from the saddle. She took her phone out of the saddle, shoving it into her bag and zipping it closed. Then she turned to face the worried Night Fury.

"Not really, but I never miss more that one consecutive day. Besides, I have to face this place sooner or later." Toothless opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced as Hailey placed a gentle hand on the side of his head.

The dragon sighed, looking at the ground, then back at Hailey. "I'm just... worried about you. You've almost died three times now! That's too close for comfort. With those odds, it's just terrifying me to leave your side. If I leave, then something bad happens. It's hard for me to take my eyes off you. And when you try to shake it off, even though I can see you're scared, it breaks my heart." Hailey knelt down, pressing her forehead against Toothless'.

"It'll be alright, Tooth." she said, comfortingly. "You won't loose me. I'll try to be more careful. Okay?" She kissed the top of his head, earning a purr from him.

"Okay." Toothless gave her one lick before asking, "What do I do here?"

Hailey stood up, keeping her hand on the Night Fury. "I think the coach would like it if you helped the others with their training." Toothless tilted his head to the side, wondering if she meant training like hers. As if reading his mind she added, "No not like my training. Stuff like running around the field, shooting the soccer ball into the goal. You know, motivating them." Finally understanding, he nodded.

"But when do I get to see you?" Toothless looked up with pleading eyes.

"At noon." The dragon again tilted his head to one side again, not understanding the human time terms. Hailey scratched the top of her head, obviously trying to remember a different time name. Her face lighting up, she said, "Sunhigh! I'll be at the left side of the school. You know, the cafeteria with all of the big openable windows? I'll be at the nearest table to the window." Toothless nodded. He then shoved her toward the door. "Okay! Okay! I'm goin'. See ya later, Tooth!" He watched as Hailey ran into the school, along with a bunch of other people he didn't know.

He turned around to see boys running around the field, the coach blowing a small metal thing and yelling at the teens on the field. _'Might as well go help out the coach.'_ Toothless thought. He bounded over to the coach, slightly bumping his back. Turning around, the coach saw Toothless looking up at him.

"You here to help?" he asked. Toothless nodded, knowing that only Hailey understood his language. The coach nodded and told him to motivate the boys to run faster. Toothless had a mischievous plan forming in his head. He ran after the teens on the field, roaring at them, making them move faster. Some of them laughed as Toothless ran with them. The teens kept their pace with Toothless as they ran for as long as the coach intended.

**With Hailey in the School, 11:35 am**

Hailey was sitting in her desk in the math room, her workbook opened on her desk, ready for the teacher to check it. Though, the day had been weird for her. She would always catch this blonde dude staring at her. For a while, she thought it was Adam. But every class, he had moved a seat closer to Hailey. This time he was right next to her. The teacher passed by her, smiling as he did so. He put a check mark on her workbook. Then he walked to the next desk, doing his usual checking thing. Once he finished, he addressed the class, making them shut up.

"Today, I would like you to pair up and work on today's assignment. It's fairly easy so you'll be able to figure it out. Today is symmetry." As soon as he finished saying that, the class was chaos. But the teacher didn't seem to mind. He just went to his desk, beginning his paper work. Hailey shook her head, grabbed her workbook and walked over to Frank.

"Frank, you wanna work on the assignment?" she asked. Frank nodded and she sat down in a chair next to his desk, pulling it over. The two took no less than 10 minutes to complete the page which had about 50 problems. As soon as they finished, Hailey went back to her desk as Frank began reading his dragon book. When she sat down, the blonde boy who had been staring at her, walked up to her and pulled up a seat.

It took Hailey a moment to realize his presence. She turned to look at him to see him staring at her, seeming to be in a daze. "Can I help you?" she asked warily. The boy shook his head, seeming to snap himself out of his daze. He then put out his hand, only to have Hailey stare at it for a moment, half expecting it to slap her in the face.

"I'm Dylan," he said, urging his hand forward. Hailey soon realized that Dylan wanted to shake hands with her. So she did. "You?" Hailey tilted her head before understanding he wanted her name.

"The name's Hailey." As she finished saying that, Dylan mouthed the words, and Hailey assumed he was making sure he heard right. She was about to ask if he needed anything before Adam came up to her, tapping her shoulder. She turned her attention away from Dylan and faced Adam, already half way out of her seat.

"Relax, I won't hurt you." he soothed. Hailey, who was still wary, relaxed slightly. "I only do that to show off. I promise I won't hurt you." Hailey, trusting Adam, nodded and turned around in her chair, turning her back to Dylan who she had just been talking to.

"What do you need?" she asked as he knelt next to her desk, placing his workbook on it.

"I need help with this math problem." he pointed to the math problem that had not been answered. It was a complex shape, but Hailey could see that it was symmetrical. It could be divided in more ways than one. "I don't understand. I thought it was supposed to have only one line, but it looks like it could have more."

"That's because it can. Look," she scooted her chair over, pointing to the unanswered problem. "this shape has to be rotated so it can be symmetrical. You're looking at it like it has to stay the same." Hailey took out a pencil. "If you rotate the shape to the right, you can divide it evenly, see?" Adam nodded and drew lines on it. Then he looked to Hailey, asking if it was right. She nodded, making Adam fist pump in the air.

"Thanks, Hailey." he put out his fist, making Hailey flinch. "Fist bump?" Understanding, Hailey returned by bumping her fist against his. Yep, this day had officially been the strangest.

**1:53 pm**

Hailey hated Wednesdays for one reason only; her lunch was at two o' clock. Her stomach had grumbled its way all through English 101. She was in the hallway, grabbing her lunch out of her locker. She pulled it out, shifting her backpack on her shoulders. She then closed her locker, looking up to the left like she felt something move. And to no surprise, Dylan was leaning against the lockers, arms folded.

"Hey, Dylan," Hailey greeted awkwardly. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could sit next to you at lunch." He pushed off of the lockers, shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Sure, but don't you need a lunch?" She gestured at the empty handed boy.

"Oh! Yeah. Right, thanks for reminding me." he then ran off to the lunch room, leaving Hailey in confusion.

_'Strange little man.'_ she thought as she walked towards the lunch room. When she got there, she saw Toothless' head poking out through the window at the far left. She smiled as she walked over there, sitting next to her dragon.

"How did you like helping with the boys?" she asked in Dragonese.

"It was awesome!" he exclaimed, shocking everyone in the cafeteria. When they saw it was just the Night Fury, they all shrugged and went back to eating. "Maybe I should whisper." he said in a lower voice.

"Yeah, that would be best." She chuckled and scratched him behind the ear.

"Anyway, the guys are awesome! They played this game called 'football'. And it was amazingly fun. I didn't know humans could have this much fun! I need to come here everyday." Toothless looked at Hailey with excited eyes. But his eyes soon softened when he saw Hailey's disturbance. "Are you okay?"

"Well, there's this guy Dylan. He keeps staring at me and it's sort of creeping me out." Hailey flinched as she watched Toothless growl lowly in his throat.

"Oh, he better not be hitting on my mate." he grumbled making Hailey smile. She rubbed his head appreciatively. "Well, you're mine. I don't want any other guy to have you."

"Not even my father?" she joked lightening Toothless up. Toothless chuckled. "You hungry?"

"Nah." the dragon shook his head. "I was able to catch some fish in the lake nearby, so I'm all fed." Hailey nodded, kissing his nose.

"Hailey!" a voice shouted across the room. Hailey recognized it as Frank. She turned to see Frank heading towards her, his lunch at hand. Hailey put her lunch bag on the table. She heard Toothless growl. So she put a reassuring hand on him, showing him that Frank was okay. Toothless nodded and gave the boy a gummy smile. Frank waved excitedly.

"Excited about seeing a real live dragons?" Hailey asked as he sat down across from her.

"Of course! So that picture you drew of a Night Fury, you keep it as a pet?" Hailey widened her eyes at the word _pet._

"No! Toothless is not my pet! Nor will he ever be a pet." She shook her head. Frank nodded understanding.

"So if he's not a pet, then what is he to you?" Frank leaned forward in interest. Hailey knew she could trust Frank. But she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. As if reading her mind, Toothless whispered, "Go ahead and tell him." She looked at him questionably before he nodded. She turned to face Frank to see he was in his exact same position.

"Alright, can you keep a secret?" Frank nodded as Hailey leaned forward. "Toothless, the dragon, is my mate." As she leaned back, Frank looked confused for a second before letting out a silent 'aah' and nodding. He dug into his food as Hailey pulled out hers. As soon as she started eating, Dylan came over. He sat down next to Frank, nodding his hello to him. But Frank just dug straight into his food, not even paying attention to the people around him.

"Alright then," Dylan said, turning to Hailey. He soon jumped back out of his seat, landing on his back. "What in Thor's name is that thing?!" He kept his eyes on the dragon.

Offended, Hailey snapped back, "Toothless is not a _thing_! He's my dragon!" She put one hand on her hip and the other on Toothless, who was trying not to laugh at Dylan. The boy scoffed.

"A dragon! Right." He stood up, brushing off the dirt on his shirt, trying to look as dignified as possible. "Hailey, you may be cute, but talking about things like a dragon? Come on." Hailey's eyes widened as Dylan slapped a hand over his mouth. Her face flushed red as the entire cafeteria went silent. All eyes were on her and Dylan. She looked around and caught a glimpse of Adam who looked like he was about to burst out in anger. She heard Toothless growl and before she knew it, she was dragged out of the window and behind the school. She looked to Toothless as he set her down, him standing between her and the school. Toothless looked like he was about to explode in anger. Hailey had never seen him like this before and it kind of scared her.

"Toothless?" she asked warily. Toothless looked up at her and she saw emotions swirling about. But the strongest one was fear.

"Hailey, you're not going to leave me, are you?" Toothless asked, his voice cracked as if he were about to cry.

"What? Toothless, I would never leave you. Not for anyone." She knelt down to his eye level, holding his head in her hands. "I promise I won't leave you. And I don't intend to break that promise." Hailey could barely see the tears forming in Toothless' eyes. He stepped forward and hung his head over her shoulders. Hailey wrapped her arms around his neck, calming him. She felt cold water droplets drop on her back. She looked up to the sky, expecting to see the clouds gray. But there were hardly any clouds at all. They had all disappeared. She turned her head to look at Toothless. She could faintly see it, but there were small water drops at the corner of his eyes.

"Aw, Tooth." Hailey soothed. She brought his head around to face her. "You know that I would never leave you." Toothless nodded, tears still coming out. He quickly buried his head into her chest. She rested her head on his as she patiently waited for him to calm down. Once he did, he lifted his head from her chest.

"Thanks, Hailey. I don't know how, but you always seem to know what to do with me." He let out a chuckle, making Hailey smile. She now understood why Toothless didn't like seeing her sad. It killed her inside to see him upset. No wonder he had always been so protective of her. She kissed his cheek softly.

"Hailey!" a voice called, making her look up. She saw Frank heading towards her, and he seemed relieved that he had found her. "It's 2:30! You have gym right now!"

"How do you know I have P.E right now?" she asked, standing up from her original position.

"Because we have the same schedule on Wednesdays." He showed her his schedule and he was right. They both had the same schedule on Wednesday.

"Thanks for telling me. I'll be there in a minute." Frank nodded and ran to the field where most of the class was going. She turned to Toothless who was looking expectantly at the field. "Let's go!" He nodded and they ran over to where the others were gathered. The coach was standing in the middle of the field, a soccer ball in his hands.

"Today," he shouted. "we will be playing soccer! Boys vs. Girls! Let's play!" He placed the soccer ball down and everyone figured out where they were supposed to be. The boys were high-fiving each other while the girls talked. But not all of them. There were some girls that fist bumped and stared at the soccer ball. "The guys will begin when Toothless sounds his roar." Moments later, Toothless let out a furiously loud roar, signaling the boys to start. The boys started, snapping the girls into reality and surprisingly, Toothless' roar did not.

**3:26 pm**

Hailey had come in with the rest of the class. Most came in without a scratch. Others were covered in scratches and bruises. The soccer game had not been a friendly one. The coach insisted on playing until someone scored 20 points. Hailey was lucky. She only had a bruise on her arm, and a large gash on her leg. Thankfully, it wasn't deep. But to her, it hurt like being struck by Thor's hammer. Probably not that much though. It was bleeding though. So, she went down to the nurse and had the cut wrapped up. She was at her locker, packing the books she needed. She closed it quickly and made her way to the principle's office where her father was likely to be found. She knocked on the door and heard her father say, "Come in!"

She opened the door to see her dad typing away on the keyboard. "Dad, I'm going to fly back to the house with Toothless alright?" she asked. Her father looked at her, then at her arm, then at her leg and stopped there.

"What happened?" he asked, gesturing to her leg.

"Um, soccer with the boys." Her father nodded understandingly.

"Alright, you may fly home with Toothless." Hailey reached over his desk and gave him a quick hug. Then she went out the door and outside to where she had left Toothless. He was currently sitting outside, baking himself in the sunlight. It was about 70 degrees Hailey guessed. It was unusual for it to be a good temperature outside.

"Toothless!" she called, grabbing the dragon's attention. He bounded over to her, sniffing for injuries. He stopped dead at her leg. He turned his gaze to Hailey, eying her questionably. "Soccer with the boys." Toothless nodded. Then, he crouched, allowing her to get into the saddle. She happily obliged. She clicked her foot into position and they were off into the air, heading for home.


	16. The Black Sword

**This → # # # # # will be for a POV change. Though, it will stay in 3rd person.**

* * *

**The Black Sword**

As the duo neared the house, Hailey's relief washed over her. She had still felt uncomfortable going to school and having that guy, Dylan hit on her had made her feel even more awkward at school. Toothless probably didn't feel any happier about it than she did. But she always felt safe with Toothless. No matter who was near. As long as he stayed by her side, everything would be fine. Though, her happy place would probably be her house. That's because she didn't have to deal with anyone else. As they neared the house, not only did she relax, but she also felt Toothless relax as well. They took their time in the air, enjoying the extra time they had. They aimed towards the house, flying through the hatch into Hailey's room. They landed next to her bed. Hailey jumped off the saddle, landing in a crouch. She ducked her head under the bed, then pulled it out in surprise. Her eyes staring at the bottom of her bed as she scratched the top of her head in confusion. Something was out of place and it was worrying her.

"What's wrong?" Toothless asked, prodding her side. Soon enough, her confusion turned to fear as she realized what was wrong.

She turned to him, her eyes filled with fear. "My bo staff is gone!" she shouted. Toothless' eyes filled with fear as well. Hailey quickly looked around, searching for some sign for her bo staff. She ran down the stairs, Toothless following close behind. She frantically looked around. She ran halfway across the room before tripping on something and falling flat on her face. She pushed herself up, looking behind her. She let out a sigh of relief. Her bo staff had been in the living room the entire time. It was still in one piece. She picked it up and swung it around, making sure it was still stable.

"Why is it out here?" Toothless came forward to Hailey. She shrugged. Her memory of the times that she has done things with others, and with all the crash landings she's done, it's a wonder how she's still alive. See, Hailey's seen a lot of things, she's done a lot of things, but the bad thing is: she can't remember most of it. Mostly because of all her crash landings to the head. Though, to her, she has toughened her body to take a lot more damage than it used to. When she was little, she would get the tiniest scratch and her head would explode in pain. Now, she could take a whole bunch of things that shouldn't be possible for the average human.

"Hello? Earth to Hailey." Toothless waved his wing in front of Hailey's face, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. I was in La la land." She swung the bo staff onto her shoulder. She suddenly felt a surge of pain in her shoulder. She screamed as she dropped the staff onto the floor, herself falling as well. Her shoulder felt like it had been sliced off. She squeezed her eyes shut, the pain in her shoulder disturbing her thoughts. She curled into the fetal position as her mind spun, turning the world into a blur.

"Hailey!" Toothless shouted. He knelt down next to her, nudging her side. Hailey looked up and dared to open her eyes. But she soon regretted it. She saw five of Toothless, all of them spinning in a circle. She then brought her head back down and squeezed her eyes shut once more, instantly forgetting about her staff.

**# # # # #**

Toothless looked worriedly at Hailey, trying to think of what might of hurt her. He scanned her, looking for any type of physical injuries. As his gaze fell on Hailey's shoulder, he instantly knew what was hurting her. Her entire shoulder had the largest gash he had ever seen on it. What worried him more was that black smoke was coming out of it. The gash was throbbing, turning bright red and scaring Toothless. He quickly licked the gash vigorously in hopes of helping soothe the pain. Though, it did nothing. Then, a bright orange flash distracted him for a mere second. As the light disappeared, he saw Firestar emerge from the brightness of it all. His expression was filled with worry. He glanced at Toothless and Firestar's expression changed to sympathy.

Toothless was relieved to see Firestar. He hoped that his human's mentor could help. "Firestar, what happened to her?" Toothless asked, concern full in his voice. Firestar shook his head sadly. Toothless dropped his gaze back to Hailey. She was still curled in the fetal position. He could barely see her face, and if he did, it was sad to see her like that. He heard Firestar's feet shuffling around the floor.

"Aha!" Firestar shouted triumphantly. Toothless swung his eyes to Firestar to see him holding Hailey's bo staff. "This was the problem!" The dragon just tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Toothless asked, not quite getting at what Firestar was talking about. "That's Hailey's bo staff. It's her weapon."

But Firestar shook his head in disagreement. "No. It is not going to be a bo staff for long. Like I said before, Hailey has warrior blood in her. This means that Hailey would become a warrior faster." He smirked as he held up the bo staff. He then knelt down next to Hailey, tapping her foot lightly. Her head came up very slowly and it swayed side-to-side as if she didn't have enough strength to hold up her own head. Toothless moved so that he could support Hailey's weight. Her head landed heavily on his side as her chest rose and fell, her body shuddering with every breath.

"F... Fire... Firestar?" she asked, breathlessly. Toothless could easily hear the pain in her voice, yet she continued to speak. "Why... are... you... here?" She placed her hand on her head, closing her eyes for a moment. That few seconds felt like hours for Toothless as if he weren't sure Hailey would just pass out. Firestar pulled out some blackberries in a jar. Toothless guessed Firestar would use them to soothe Hailey's pain.

Firestar gestured them towards Hailey, encouraging her to eat some. She nodded faintly and ate the blackberries. Soon, her face softened and she opened her eyes fully. Toothless let out a sigh of relief as his human's eyes wandered around the room. "Hailey?" Toothless asked, worry still lacing in his voice. Hailey turned her attention to Toothless, who would've had a heart attack had Firestar not shown up. She smiled softly at the dragon as she ran her hand along his scales. She turned her gaze to Firestar while keeping her hand on Toothless' neck.

"Why are you here anyway, Firestar?" Hailey asked.

"Well, I did originally come to tell you something, but I was detoured when I saw you in the state you were in." Firestar explained.

"What did you have to tell me?" She leaned forward, loosing her balance and pushing herself back against Toothless.

"It is about your family history." Firestar began, hesitantly. "There are some things that you do not know about your family. Your parents are warriors. Your mother was a Deadly Nadder warrior while your father is a Monstrous Nightmare warrior. Although he loved the life of a warrior, he gave it up to support his family. Each of them had warrior names, too. Your father's warrior name is Flamestrike because of his strength and determination like a fire. Your mother's warrior name was Spottedleaf because she would always strike the one spot you were not expecting and she was as light on her feet as a leaf falling from a tree.

"A warrior name would describe the personality of the warrior. But many have had to train for years to become a warrior. You on the other hand are born with an amazing ability that I have not seen in a warrior for decades. You, Hailey, have a very special gift." Firestar reached over to the bo staff and handed it to Hailey who took it warily. She held it tightly in her hands. It flashed black for a few seconds before it went back to normal. She looked up at Firestar.

"What is my gift? Because honestly, I can't think of it." she said truly.

Firestar just gestured at the bo staff. "Stand up, and I will show you." She did as she was told. She swung her bo staff around before it turned black, startling Hailey and Toothless. She dropped it as she stumbled back. When it dropped, it made a metal clinking sound. Firestar smiled.

"What's going on?" Hailey backed against Toothless as he stood up, allowing Hailey to lean on him.

"Come." Firestar stated simply. He picked up the bo staff and handed it back to Hailey. He murmured something Toothless couldn't understand. Then, in a flash, they were at Firestar's training hollow. He looked up to the sky. "I, Firestar, mentor of Hailey Dragon Hanson, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on my apprentice. She has the spirit of the warriors as she has the loyalty to stick to what she feels is right." He turned to Hailey, who was looking around. "Hailey, do you swear to protect the ones you care about for the cost of your life and to follow the warrior code?"

The girl stared at Firestar for a moment, then nodded saying, "I swear."

"Then by the powers given to me by the gods, I give you your warrior name! Hailey, I grant you your warrior name! Hailey, you, as a warrior, are now known as Braveheart for your bravery and pureness of heart." Firestar gently placed his bo staff on the top of Hailey's head who bowed in respect. A flash blinded Toothless and a moment later, the bo staff that had been in Hailey's hands had now turned into a black sword. His jaw dropped in awe as Firestar continued. "This may be sudden, but I know you are ready for it, Braveheart. I give you the powers of the Night Fury warrior!"

Hailey gasped in amazement at Firestar's words. Toothless smiled at Hailey. She had finally been given the title as a Night Fury warrior. "Thank you, Firestar." Hailey said, dipping her head in respect.

"You are very welcome, Braveheart. You must know the powers of the Night Fury warrior. The most important one is that you will be able to transform into a Night Fury at will." Toothless nearly jumped in excitement. "Now, you two must go. For your father will come home soon to congratulate you." Hailey opened her mouth to ask something, but she did not have enough time. Firestar had sent them back to the house. They were standing behind the couch. Stephen's car was not there meaning that he had not yet returned from his work.

Toothless gazed at the black sword in Hailey's hand. _'She earned that sword.' _he thought. He walked up to her and nuzzled her other hand. Hailey returned the response by kneeling down, placing her sword down and wrapping her arms firmly around his neck. Toothless purred while his rider softly stroked his ear plates.

"Thanks for supporting me, Toothless." Hailey whispered.

"Hey, that's what mates do for each other, isn't it?" Toothless asked in reply. He suddenly felt awkward about mentioning the whole 'mate' thing with Hailey. Though, it didn't seem to bother her. Instead, he felt relived as Hailey said, "Yeah, that is what mates do for each other." Toothless felt as if he were about to explode in joy. He knew Hailey felt the same way about him as he did for her, but it felt good to hear that she liked the idea of being his mate. Toothless licked the side of Hailey's head. All of a sudden, Toothless heard a door unlock and open. He turned to see Stephen walk in, Hailey's bag over his shoulders. Toothless pulled away, revealing Hailey's father to her. She smiled at him and waved.

"Hello Hailey, Toothless," he said, waving back. "Hailey, you know what you have for homework?" Hailey nodded, standing up. "Good, get started." He walked over to Hailey and gave her bag to her. But as he walked away, Stephen turned around with a smile on his face. "Congratulations, Braveheart. I knew you would soon follow in your mother and I's footsteps. I am extremely proud of you." Toothless saw Hailey put the largest grin on her face. She ran over to her father, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, dad." She pulled away as her father made his way to his room. Hailey turned back to Toothless, her eyes full of excitement. She dashed towards him, jumping on his neck, pinning him down. Toothless stared, stunned at Hailey's ambush. "What? I have to have some kind of rough-housing." The dragon laughed as he twisted around, pinning Hailey to the ground. The two rolled around the ground until Hailey decided to finish her work. She picked up her bag and her sword and the two made their way up the stairs, into her room. Toothless followed close behind. They walked inside the room, Toothless bounding over to Hailey's desk where she was sitting.


	17. Another Trainer

**Sorry this chapter took me so long. I had a bit of trouble. Hope this chapter was worth the wait! And I am really sorry that it is short. Like I said, I've been having a case of Writer's Block. BTW: If you are a fan of Max Steel 2013, go check out my story for the show please! The name 'Fireworm' comes from the movie.**

**This - {...} is a setting change**

* * *

**Another Trainer**

**Thursday, 3:38 pm**

It had been a week since the incident at lunch and Hailey had noticed that Dylan was still staring at her, even after he embarrassed both of them at lunch. Toothless had been keeping an eye on Dylan. An angry eye at that. Though, ever since the incident, Hailey had kept closer than ever to her dragon in case Dylan tried something. She wasn't ready to have Hailey had also noticed Adam and Silvia wanting to talk to her and that worried her. Not so much on Adam, but on Silvia, that was a different story. Right now, she was walking through the halls because her father had told her to take a last check on the halls to make sure no one was still stuck in the lockers. Toothless was searching the trees in case a one of the sports equipment was stuck.

The girl peered through the lockers on the first floor as she let out a sigh of relief. _'No one in the lockers on the first floor.'_ she thought. She was about to go to the stairs that led to the second floor, but was stopped when Silvia pinned her against the lockers. Her brown eyes blazing as her black hat tilted to one side. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Alright, _Hailey_," she said threateningly, spitting the word 'Hailey' out like poison. "You've got one chance to explain how you got Dylan to like you!" She pushed Hailey harder on her shoulders.

Sharp pain rushed through her as she used all of her self control not to scream in pain. "I... I don't know!" Hailey shouted back, her pain turning into defense. She hated the fact that she was accused of liking Dylan. "I don't think I did anything! Besides, I don't have any feelings for him! My heart is with someone else!" _Something else. _Hailey added silently. Silvia stared at the girl for a moment longer, as if she was trying to see if she was lying. She soon let Hailey drop. The red head teetered on her right foot before she was able to gain connection with her other foot and let it balance her out. She lifted her gaze to Silvia to see her waiting on her.

"I have one more question for you." Silvia pushed her hand on Hailey's shoulder, evening her balance. "Where did you get a dragon?" She released her hand, allowing Hailey to speak.

"I kind of just found him in the woods. If you're asking me to help you train a dragon, I can certainly do that." Hailey braced herself for impact, thinking her words may have upset Silvia.

Instead, she heard the girl in black say, "Teach me how to train a dragon." Hailey looked up to see Silvia full of genuine interest. Hailey smiled as she signaled Silvia to follow her out the door.

**{In the forest}**

Hailey and Toothless led Silvia along through the forest. Hailey looked back to check on her every once in a while to see her moving her head around, seeming to take in her surroundings. Hailey laughed as she turned back to the forest. She nudged Toothless making him look at her.

"Hey, do you remember those four dragons we met when I used to sleep out here?" she asked in Dragonese so Silvia wouldn't interfere, or ask her why she would be sleeping in the forest.

"Yeah, why?" he replied, stopping in his tracks.

"Well, there was a Monstrous Nightmare, right?" Hailey smiled, halting her tracks as Toothless nodded. "Silvia would do best if she had a dragon that suited her personality. So, we need to find that dragon." Toothless nodded again. He let out a wordless roar, startling Hailey. Silvia tapped Hailey on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. Silvia's hands were pressed against her ears, her eyes staring at her nose.

"Why did he do that?" she asked, lowering her hands, her eyes going back to their normal position.

Hailey shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea." Switching to Dragonese, she added, "Why did you do that, Toothless?"

"That is a dragon call. Dragons use a certain call to signal for each other." said Toothless. He perked up his ears, listening for the sound of dragons. He stared straight ahead when he heard the sound of a tree snapping. Hailey heard it too. She crept forward slowly with Toothless close behind as well as Silvia. Hailey peered around the bushes. But just as she did that, a bright red Monstrous Nightmare burst out of the trees, knocking her out of the way and barreling into Toothless.

"Toothless!" Hailey shouted as she ran to him. The two dragons were rolling on the ground. Hailey saw Toothless claw and bite, but it did nothing to the Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon scratched at Toothless, making multiple scratches. Once the two dragons stopped rolling, the red dragon pushed itself off of Toothless. Hailey sprinted to Toothless' side, clutching his forearm. She knelt down next to his side.

"Ow," he moaned. His head moved weakly, his eyes hardly opening. Hailey tightened her grasp on his forearm. Toothless opened his eyes fully, causing Hailey to let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay, bud?" Her hold on Toothless loosened as she pressed her forehead against his. He had a large bump on his head. His stomach had been scratched as well. He was bleeding slightly, but it looked no less painful. Toothless licked her telling her not to worry. She reached over and draped her arms around Toothless, relieved.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay." He nuzzled her softly. She let go of him, allowing him to get up. She stood beside him, resting her hand on his back. She looked to Silvia, who was staring back in awe.

"What was that?" she asked. Hailey flinched. That was supposed to be the dragon Silvia was supposed to train. But the red head relaxed as Silvia continued with, "Because that was EPIC! Please tell me I will be able to train that dragon!" She bounced in excitement.

Hailey chuckled slightly. "Yep, that was the dragon I wanted you to train." She chuckled even more when she added, "Though, I never thought I would see the great Silvia Johnson bounce around." Silvia stared at Hailey, then stopped bouncing, looking quite embarrassed. Hailey laughed softly as she turned to Toothless. "Bud, can you call that dragon back?"

Before Toothless could say something, the red dragon landed next to him and said, "You needed me, dragon girl?" The girl nodded and pointed to Silvia who was staring at the Monstrous Nightmare in wonder. Nodding, the red dragon walked over to Silvia, scaring the daylights out of her. Hailey laughed as the Nightmare puffed a small cloud of smoke into Silvia's face. "She's not bad." the she-dragon added.

"Do you think you could work with her?" Hailey asked hesitantly. She wanted the Monstrous Nightmare to be able to work with Silvia. The dragon turned around to face Hailey and gave a nod. Smiling, Hailey walked up to Silvia who was currently staring at the dragon in fear.

"Relax, little one. I won't be hurting you." The Monstrous Nightmare said, making Silvia flinch and covered her head with her arms. The dragon tilted her head in confusion, obviously not understanding why she had flinched away.

"Silvia here doesn't understand Dragonese," Hailey informed, gesturing to Silvia. Sighing, the she-dragon turned her head to Silvia, giving her a slight nudge. She yelped as she fell onto her back.

"What is it doing?" she demanded.

Face palming, Hailey said, "The dragon is a _she_, Silvia. She said she wouldn't hurt you." She reached out a hand and help Silvia up who was still seeming cautious around the she-dragon. "Since none of the dragons have names, you are naming this one!" Silvia looked at Hailey like she was crazy. But when the red head motioned Silvia to go towards the dragon, she did. "Now, put your hand out." Silvia did as she was told. The Monstrous Nightmare pushed her head into Silvia's hand, showing her trust.

Silvia gasped in amazement. She turned to Hailey. "So, I get to name her?" Silvia asked. Hailey nodded, motioning Silvia to go ahead. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. Her eyes scanned the dragon, seeming to search for a good name. Finally, she pointed her finger in the air. "Aha! How about Fireworm?" The she-dragon looked up, probably thinking about the new name. Soon enough, she nodded, making Silvia clap her hands excitedly.

"Come on! I'll show you the way to my house. There's a perfect place where you can stay!" Silvia said happily. She and her dragon now named Fireworm walked out of the forest. Soon Fireworm seemed to get tired of walking. So she scooped Silvia up and they flew off into the general direction Silvia had been going. The girl screamed until she grabbed her dragon's horns and started _whooping_.

Hailey and Toothless stared after them, amused at what the she-dragon had done. After a while, Hailey turned to Toothless. "C'mon bud." she said. "Let's go home. My dad's probably waiting for us anyway." With that, she climbed onto Toothless and they flew off towards home.


	18. Stephen Finds Out

**Man, I am getting lazy with how long these chapters get. BTW: Thank you guys sooooo much for all of your support. I wouldn't be able to continue this story without you guys.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lot of fluff.**

* * *

**Stephen Finds Out**

**{At the House} 7:45 pm**

Toothless was finishing off the basket of fish that Hailey had given him while she was eating at the table with her dad. Toothless was eating right next to the table, listening to Hailey's voice. Once he finished, he lied down, ready to take a nap. He was starting to zoning out, but snapped into reality as soon as he heard Hailey yelp. Looking up he saw Hailey's eyes wide with fear. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, dropping her fork. "I can't! You remember what happened the last time!" Toothless saw distress in her but he couldn't figure out why. Switching his attention over to her father, he saw him trying to calm her.

"Hailey, you can do this," he urged. "It doesn't matter what happened last time. I've heard you before." He gently touched her shoulder, but she shook it away. She almost looked like she was going to cry.

"No, I can't!" Looking around, she said, "I... I need to be excused." She jumped off her chair and ran up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. Toothless looked up to Stephen. He gave the dragon a 'go get her' signal. He obeyed and raced after Hailey. He carefully used his tail to open the door, which was difficult. Once it opened, he saw Hailey lying on her bed, hands on her face. Toothless walked over to her. He only made it a few steps in before Hailey picked up a pillow and launched it at him, hitting him square on the nose.

"Ow," he said, looking at Hailey. She opened her eyes and Toothless saw emotions swirling about. What caught his attention most was that her eyes were wet and her cheeks were red. Worry stabbed at him. "Are you okay?" he asked, risking another step into the room. When she didn't do anything, he walked even closer until he was right next to her. She looked at him which nearly broke his heart. His human was suffering something that he didn't know about. She sat up as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Sorry," Hailey mumbled. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. He used his tail to pick her up and he set her down on the ground. Then, he laid down on his stomach and wrapped his tail around her. She laid her head on him, seeming to take in the comfort. She was shaking as her breaths came in short gasps. He used his tail to make her look up at him. Her eyes were red and tears were rapidly falling down her face. Toothless wrapped tighter around her, enclosing her in a circle. She leaned her head onto his back, her tears finally slowing down.

"Now, can I ask you something?" he asked. Hailey nodded. "Why were you crying?"

Hailey hesitated before saying, "My dad wants me to preform in the talent show this month and he wants me to sing. But I just can't! Not with all those people watching me. Their eyes staring at me just waiting for me to mess up!" Toothless, sensing her suffering, gently wrapped his wing around Hailey, bringing her in closer to him. He licked the back of her neck comfortingly. He then brought his head up to Hailey's and pressed his forehead against hers, showing that she had his full support.

Suddenly, a floorboard creaking caught Toothless' attention, and it seemed to have caught Hailey's too. They both turned around to see the door wide open, not how Toothless left it halfway open. He pricked his ears to hear heavy footsteps rushing down the stairs. He then sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent. Stephen. Hailey's father had been eavesdropping on them? Or watching them while they were talking? Toothless looked at Hailey with fear in his eyes to see the same feeling reflected in hers.

"Hailey!" Stephen shouted from downstairs. "I would like to speak with you!" Hailey swallowed, her forehead breaking out in sweat. Toothless took one of the blankets off of the bed and draped it on Hailey. She rubbed it down her face, groaning as she did so. She then tossed the blanket back onto the bed and stood up unsteadily. Toothless quickly stood up, balancing Hailey on his side.

"Come on," he encouraged. "I'm right here beside you." Hailey placed a gentle hand on the side of his head. Stephen called Hailey's name once again. Toothless walked alongside Hailey as they came down the stairs and into the kitchen where her father was sitting. He had a Sudoku puzzle on the table while holding a coffee mug in one hand and a pencil in the other. His eyes soon drifted to Hailey and Toothless.

"Sit down, Hailey," Stephen said, gesturing to the chair. Then turning to Toothless, he added, "You, sit right next to the table." The two did as they were told. Toothless could sense the uneasiness in Hailey as well as his own. Stephen looked Hailey straight in the eye. Toothless went over to Hailey's side, putting his head under her arm.

There was an uneasy silence before Stephen broke it. "Hailey, why didn't you tell me about this before?" In an instant, Toothless knew what he was talking about. It seemed like Hailey did too.

Glancing at Toothless, she said, "I don't know. I was going to, but only when I felt like I had enough courage to. I wanted to tell you about it, but then all of this warrior stuff happened and-" She was cut off when Stephen raised a hand to silence her.

"I'm not mad," he said, lowering his hand. "I don't mind that you have Toothless for your boyfriend. I actually think he may be the best for you."

Toothless smiled at Hailey, glad that her father approved of him. "So, you're not mad?" she asked hesitantly. Stephen nodded. Hailey jumped off of her seat, fist pumping in the air. She ran over to her father and gave him a hug. Then, she released him as he walked to his room, shutting the door. Toothless walked over to the couch to lay down beside it while looking at Hailey. She turned to Toothless and before he knew it, he was pinned to the ground by Hailey who was grinning from ear-to-ear. She reached over and draped her arms onto Toothless' neck. In return, Toothless wrapped his wing over Hailey.

"You know," she said, looking at Toothless through his wing. "I might be able to preform at the talent show this month. On one condition. You are there with me." Toothless didn't need to think it over twice. He nodded immediately. Hailey smiled, then yelped as Toothless rolled around. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." She attempted to get up, but was stopped when Toothless pulled her back down and into his paws.

"Nope," he said with a smile. "We are staying here." Sighing, Hailey agreed and settled herself comfortably against Toothless' warm scales. He rolled onto his side, draping his forearms across Hailey's stomach. "I love you, Hailey."

She looked up at him. "I love you too, Toothless." Toothless leaned forward and kissed her head lightly. Then, he laid his head back and allowed sleep to overtake him. Before he completely fell asleep, he felt Hailey shift around until her back was pressed firmly against his scales. She laid her head on one of his paws. Soon, she was asleep and so was Toothless.


	19. The Cousins Brawl

**Oh my stars and garters! I can't believe I am already at 50 reviews! You guys seriously rock. Thank you all so much! There is also some foul language in this chapter as well as some blood.**

**This → ! ! ! ! ! is a time change.**

**Mrs. Drippy: Toothless cannot sing in the talent show. To Hailey it would sound like singing, but to others, it would sound like a very angry dragon.**

* * *

**The Cousins Brawl**

**Friday, 12:23 pm**

Hailey was sitting at the lunch table eating her ham and cheese sandwich. The crumbs were getting all over her deep blue shirt and pink jeans. Her outfit was similar to the one she wore when she met Toothless. Her day had been normal so far, until it was time for lunch. She was sitting with Travis, Robin, Adam, and Silvia. They were talking about football. Strangely, none of them seemed to have any hostility towards Hailey. Toothless was just staring at them, a blank look on his face.

"But I just don't understand why our school doesn't have a football team and every other school does!" Robin exclaimed. "It's pathetic! Even the elementary schools have football teams!" She banged her fists against the table, shaking every tray on top of it. Travis laughed, Silvia steadied her food, and Hailey didn't do anything.

"I'm sure we'll get a football team soon," Frank said comfortingly. Hailey looked at him strangely. He had been acting strange around Robin for a while. Hailey peered closer at him to see a strange kind of look. She had seen that look on Toothless before. Then it hit her. Frank had a crush on Robin. A huge one at that. She grinned as she began finishing off one half of her sandwich. She then felt Toothless butt his head into her shoulder. She looked over to him.

"What's up with Frank?" he whispered. "He has a kind of look on his face." Toothless gestured to Frank with his head. Hailey chuckled quietly.

"That is the same look you had for me," she told him. A small smirk made its way onto Toothless face. "Exactly." She finished off the half of her sandwich and gave the other one to Toothless. Though, she didn't just hand it to him. He opened his mouth and Hailey tossed it in, which seemed to satisfy his stomach. She rubbed the top of his head.

"Hailey," Adam said through a mouthful of his sandwich. He swallowed noisily as he continued. "Are you going to enter the talent show this year?" Hailey nodded which leaded Adam to a follow-up question. "Are you doing a duet with someone?" She shook her head. It was bad enough she had to perform, but performing with someone else would just throw her off. "What are you going to do for the talent show then?" Before she could answer, Dylan came up to the table. She heard Toothless growl behind her. As she looked back, she saw Toothless ready to pull her out of there. Giving him a relived smile, she turned back to Dylan.

He looked like he was about to say something before she heard Adam slide his chair back forcefully. Startled, she whipped her head around. Adam looked furious. She glanced rapidly between Adam and Dylan. The whole cafeteria went silent. All eyes were upon them. Adam stomped over to Dylan who was eying Adam angrily. Adam stuck a finger in Dylan's face.

"Now you listen here, buddy boy," he said as he poke Dylan's shirt. "You stay away from Hailey because she is mine!" Hailey was taken aback. She scooted silently next to Toothless, afraid that this would turn into a battle.

"Please!" Dylan countered. "As if she would fall for a guy like _you_!" Dylan shoved a finger towards Adam. Gasps filled the room as eyes drifted to Hailey. She turned red from the attention and was somewhat relieved when Toothless wrapped his tail around her and laid his head next to hers. Everyone probably understood the action as they nodded their heads slightly. Then, they turned their attention back to the ones who didn't understand which were Adam and Dylan.

"Well, she would never fall for _you_ either! You are just a player!" Adam batted Dylan's finger away. Hailey swallowed nervously.

"Should I stop this?" Hailey asked Toothless. He looked over to her, amusement flickering in his eyes.

"Nah," he replied softly. "I want to see what's going to happen. Besides, it looks like just about everyone here knows what's going on. So, let's just see what they'll do." She nodded, an amused grin spreading onto her face.

"Besides," Adam went on. "She's way out of your league!"

Confusion struck Hailey. "Since when am I in anybody's league?" she whispered to Toothless. He shrugged (if that were possible for a dragon).

"Oh yeah, right. And she's in your league? I find that _very_ hard to believe." Dylan countered. Hailey didn't particularly like that comment, not knowing if that was an insult or a compliment. But she didn't dare enter the brawl, considering that Toothless had her surrounded.

"You've got nothing to prove that Hailey likes you." Dylan stepped closer to Adam, anger flowing through both of them. "For once, you have no proof. And you never will." As soon as he finished that sentence, Adam threw Dylan onto the table. When he made contact with the table, he landed on the edge of a tray that had a metal fork on the edge. It was flung off the tray and got stuck in Hailey's right leg. She nearly fainted as the fork buried itself deep into her leg. She saw blood starting to ooze its way out. It struck a vein. She started gasping for air as her lungs refused to work.

As soon as she regained air, she screeched, "Oh bloody hell!" Instantly, she clapped her hand over her mouth, wishing she could take back her curse. She felt all of the blood rush out of her head and soon, her vision blurred. She could just barely make out the shape of Toothless' head as it began to rub against hers. It comforted her, but it wasn't enough to stop the excruciating pain that coursed through her. She blinked vigorously in attempt to clear her vision. It worked, but only slightly. She saw Robin and Silvia rush over to her. She also saw Dylan and Adam standing behind them, their hands covering their mouths. She looked to Robin and Silvia who were crouching down next to her, worry clear in their eyes.

"Please get the nurse!" she begged as the pain increased. They nodded quickly and rushed out the door. Frank reached into his lunch bag and pulled out an ice pack. He then hurried over to Hailey. He gently placed the ice pack just underneath where the fork had struck. He also took one of the napkins that were on one of the trays and dabbed it carefully around the wound. She heard Toothless coo worriedly and felt him lick the wound. She couldn't summon any kind of strength to tell him everything was fine because frankly, it wasn't. Her leg was bleeding vigorously and the napkin was already covered in blood. The pain was threatening to make her pass out, but with her leg hurting so bad, she couldn't see straight. Heck, she couldn't even _think _straight.

A moment later, the cafeteria doors burst open and the nurse came in running with a first aid kit at hand. Silvia and Robin were already kneeling next to Hailey, their hands on her shoulders in an effort to calm her. The nurse knelt down as she opened the kit. She pulled out bandages and put on a pair of gloves. She also pulled out a towel and offered it to Hailey. She shook her head, knowing that it wouldn't help at all. She would probably bite right through it. Thankfully, the large window was all the way open, so Toothless was able to cover Hailey with his wing. She quickly squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain. Then, she heard a snap, a gasp and everything was dark.

**! ! ! ! ! 5:34 pm**

Hailey woke up to see she was in her room, tucked in tightly in her bed. She looked over and bumped her head into Toothless' nose. As she tried to move her legs, an agonizing pain shot through her. She instantly laid back into her bed and squeezed her eyes shut, silently begging the gods to make the pain stop. She felt Toothless rub his head against Hailey. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Toothless' green eyes staring into hers.

"Where's my dad?" she asked, her throat stinging with the effort.

"He's off on a business trip," Toothless replied. "Said he wouldn't be back for at least a few weeks. But before he left, he was at your bedside non-stop. He wouldn't take his eyes off you. He also said that the business trip was too important to ignore. That he would be fired if he didn't attend this one." Hailey nodded in understanding. "He mentioned something about you not going to school for at least a week."

Confusion still lingered in her mind. She couldn't exactly remember what happened. All she could remember was a sharp pain shooting through her leg, and passing out, but that was about it. Everything else was blank. "Toothless?" she asked. "What exactly happened in the school? You know, after I passed out." She saw a flash of pain show itself in his eyes.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, he opened them once more and stared into Hailey's eyes. "Well, after you passed out, the nurse confirmed that the fork had struck a vein and one of your leg bones. Then some other people came and put you in some kind of wrapper on your leg. They said something about you being on crutches for a couple weeks. I'm guessing that crutches are those things next to your bed." Hailey looked over to see a pair of crutches leaning against the wall. Hailey nodded as she turned her head back around.

Suddenly, a flash of worry stabbed through her. "You won't leave me, will you?"

"Of course not!" he replied, resting his head next to hers. "I am not leaving your side. I'll stay with you through every bit of this." He kissed her cheek lightly. He then gently nuzzled her head which comforted her. Suddenly, an orange flash appeared in her room. Hailey shielded her eyes as she squinted. The light disappeared and Firestar formed from the light.

"I heard about what happened, Hailey," he said as he came towards her. "Sorry that that happened. Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hailey shook her head. "No, it's okay Firestar. I think I'll be fine here." Firestar nodded. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two necklaces. One of them had a silver chain and a sword charm on the end. The other was a chain painted black with a charm that looked like a violet. Hailey tilted her head in confusion.

"These are for you two," he explained. "This one with the sword charm is for you, Braveheart. The sword represents bravery and courage. This one with the violet is for you, Toothless. It represents loyalty and truth." He handed the two necklaces to Hailey. "These will help you contact me when you need me. Got it?" Hailey and Toothless nodded. "Good. I must be off now. I wish you both good luck in both your training and you relationship." With that, he walked towards the wall and in a flash, he was gone.

Hailey grabbed Toothless' necklace in her hand while she placed the other one in her lap. She reached over and secured the necklace on to Toothless' neck. Then she locked her own necklace on to her. All of a sudden, the necklace charms began to glow. A beam of light shot through each of them and connected at the end. It then faded, leaving the two shocked.

"What just happened?" Hailey asked. She attempted to move her leg again, but to no avail.

"No clue," Toothless responded. He glanced worriedly at her.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hailey stroked his head.

"Well," he began. "When that fork got stuck in you, I just felt so helpless! I didn't know what to do. Then, when I tried to get your attention when the fork was out, you weren't responding! I thought the pain was too much for you to bare and I thought you..." He trailed off. He didn't seem like he wanted to finish that sentence.

"Toothless," Hailey said as she shoved her blanket off. She then pulled her legs off of the bed and onto the side so she could face Toothless more comfortably. He looked up at her. "It wasn't your fault. I don't know what's gotten into them, but we'll pull through. No matter what, we stick together." Toothless nodded as he licked the side of her head. Thunder rumbled in the sky as a flash of lightning struck near Hailey's house. It startled her enough to jump out of her bed and land on Toothless, who had been ready to catch her. She looked out of her window, but saw nothing but dark clouds. Rain was pouring down and lightning struck everywhere. Oh why did we have to live in an area with so many trees? Hailey wondered.

"We finish this now!" a voice in the clouds shouted. "Braveheart, I know you're here! Show yourself!"

Hailey looked to Toothless, fear shooting up inside her. Together, the two said, "Vorpent."

* * *

**BOOM! Cliff hanger! Here's another chapter. Hope it was worth the long wait. Please review. It helps me a lot. Tell me if I could use any improvement.**


	20. The Final Battle

**I'm really sorry for the delay. I was sick this past weekend so I wasn't able to do anything that required moving. I also have to thank all of you for your support. And I am giving you a head start on this. I will be using this story as kind of a base for all of my other HTTYD stories. Hopefully you guys like this chapter. It took a very long time to write.**

**JeremyVD: That is a very good question. But if I told you, I would give – Okay, you'll have to read to find out.**

* * *

**The Final Battle**

Toothless looked up worriedly at Hailey seeing her eyes filled with shock. She was still clinging to his neck but she was staring out through the window. He tried to move her and snap her out of her shock, but it didn't work. He could understand though. She had just gotten her leg injured, and now Vorpent was coming to battle. Toothless knew Hailey didn't want to battle right now, especially now because of her leg. He could let her lean on him, but then both of them would be a target. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hailey reach for her necklace and grasped it tightly. A moment later, Firestar appeared. Toothless turned around to see Hailey's mentor carrying a bow and a sack of arrows. He was also cloaked in chain-mail armor.

"Thank the gods you're here Firestar!" Hailey breathed. Toothless blinked gratefully at Firestar. Then, Toothless' eyes wandered to the two sets of dragon armor in his hands. It seemed like Hailey saw them too. "Firestar, why do you have _two _sets of dragon armor when there's only one dragon here?" Toothless understood immediately. When Hailey would transform into a dragon, her human injuries wouldn't affect her dragon form. But how would Toothless fly?

"Hold on," he said as Hailey pushed herself off his back. Though, she left her arm over Toothless' neck. "How would I fly? I need her to fly." Toothless looked to Hailey to see her confused. He didn't understand why. Even though he could read her mind right now, it would take too much energy. So, he swore he wouldn't enter her mind anymore.

Firestar put his hand up. "Do not worry about that. I have it all taken care of." Reaching behind him, he pulled out a mechanical tail fin that looked almost identical to Toothless' real one. He also pulled out a saddle that seemed to be covered with Night Fury scales. Toothless wondered just how he was able to get them. "Let me see your tail." he said. Toothless swung his tail around, allowing Firestar a clear view.

"What are you doing?" Hailey asked. Firestar didn't answer. All he did was unbuckle the current saddle and tail fin, and tossed them aside. Then he attached the mechanical tail fin to Toothless' tail and connected the saddle to his back. Firestar stood up, looking proud with his work. Toothless looked to Hailey for approval, but all he saw was a blank look on her face as if she didn't understand what in the world was going on. When Toothless was about to explain, Firestar did it for him.

"Hailey," he began. "You have the ability to turn into a Night Fury, yes?" Hailey nodded, still probably not seeing where this was going. "Well, Vorpent's powers have grown and you still have not grown you're full powers in human form. But in dragon form, you have full powers and you can attack Vorpent from the air." Finally seeming like she understood, she nodded. "Do you think you can do it?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking down at her feet.

"Come on Hailey!" Toothless encouraged. "You can do it. I know you can!" He nudged her hand. She looked down at him, a grateful gleam in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she rolled over her bed, grabbed the crutches and walked – using the crutches – over to Firestar. She nodded. Firestar reached for the crutches and slowly pulled them out from under Hailey's shoulders, causing her to balance herself on one foot. Firestar placed the crutches to the side. She looked like she was about to do it until the doorbell rang. Sighing, she grabbed her crutches and made her way down the stairs. Toothless followed closely behind, ready to dash forward in case she fell. Firestar was walking beside him. The doorbell rang again, causing Hailey to groan.

"I'm coming!" she shouted irritably. She hurried down the stairs as Toothless watched attentively. Thankfully, she made it down the stairs without hurting herself. As she made her way to the door, Toothless saw Firestar hide in the hallway, out of sight. When Hailey opened the door, Toothless could have sworn she fainted right on the spot. At the door was a girl with amber eyes, brunet hair, and dressed in a deep green t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown Sperrys. She smiled at Hailey and waved. Hailey just stood there, her arms dangling over her crutches like she had been turned to stone. Toothless hoped that she hadn't.

Finally, Hailey broke the silence. "Autumn?" she asked, sounding surprised. This caused the girl, or Autumn, to laugh joyfully and hug Hailey. She, in return, lifted her arm up and hugged her back. When she pulled away, the questions began. Toothless saw Autumn's eyes drift towards Hailey's leg.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "What happened to your leg?"

Before Hailey could answer, a male voice sounded behind Autumn. "That would be our fault." Toothless recognized the voice as Adam's. He growled as he stepped closer to Hailey. Autumn turned around to reveal Silvia, Robin, Travis, Adam, Dylan, and Frank. Hailey moved her eyes over each of them. Adam and Dylan looked extremely guilty. They were about to say something until Autumn burst out, "I almost forgot!"

"What?" Hailey asked.

"I'll show you." then, in Dragonese, she shouted, "Glory! Come here! I need to show you someone!" Toothless saw Hailey's eyes fill with shock.

"You found her?" she asked. Toothless was confused. Who was this _Glory_? His question was soon answered when he saw a dragon with golden scales, amber eyes, and two small horns on the top of her head. Her scales had a slight tint of orange in them. "Oh my! The Glorified Shifter Dragon! I can't believe it!" Suddenly, an evil growl sounded in the sky. Hailey's eyes filled with fear. "Come on, everyone! Inside quickly." Moving out of the way, everyone who was standing at the door came inside, as well as the golden dragon whose name Toothless couldn't remember. Hailey closed the door and locked it. Toothless guessed she didn't want Vorpent to come in.

Hailey turned towards Autumn. "What are you doing here in Berk?" she asked.

"North Dakota sucks!" Autumn replied. She stepped closer to Hailey. "Besides... my mom is gone so I came to see if my dad was here." Autumn looked down at her feet.

Hailey gasped. "What? Aunt Sara's dead?" Toothless could see the small tears forming in her eyes. "How?"

"In a car crash," Autumn replied. "I'm not exactly sure how. Anyway, is my dad here?" Hailey nodded as she pointed to the hallway. Autumn walked towards it, only to run into Gordon. He looked down and gasped in surprise. He hugged her tightly. Then, Gordon looked around, probably expecting someone. Toothless saw Autumn's eyes fill with sorrow as she explained what happened to her mom. After that, Gordon looked like he was about to cry out in sadness. Hailey looked at Gordon with sympathy.

"Well, why exactly are you all here?" Hailey asked, shattering the silence.

"We heard about the battle you were going to face so we came to help," Autumn replied. "I also noticed that they didn't have dragons. So I was able to help them with that." They nodded as Hailey turned to them. Toothless then heard Firestar come out of the hallway. Hailey turned to him, then faced the others.

"I can explain everything later." she said quickly. "Right now, you all have to see this. After that, we go into battle." She walked towards Firestar and handed him her crutches. She took a deep breath. Toothless sensed her focusing all of her powers to transformation. Then, there was a flash, and Toothless saw a female Night Fury standing where Hailey was. Her scales were a deep sapphire color, her eyes the same as they were on her human form. Her leg didn't seem to be hurting at all. She looked over to Toothless, proud of her success. Toothless was stunned at how lovely she looked. Though, something at the back of his head kept pestering him about how someone would be very angry with him, but he shook it off.

Toothless walked up to Hailey. "I told you that you could do it." he said, brushing his wing up against hers. Toothless looked up at the window, and so did everyone else. That was when Autumn said, "Ready everyone?" Toothless saw everyone nod. That was when he knew that all of this training would finally pay off. He looked over to Hailey to see full determination in her eyes.

"Let's go," she said. Quickly, she pushed her head against his. She then looked to everyone else and gave a signal to show that it was time to battle. Firestar walked over to the door and unlocked it. He went outside while everyone else followed. Once they were outside, Toothless saw everyone summon their dragons. Even Firestar was signaling his. Fireworm appeared next to Silvia. A bright blue Deadly Nadder and a green Nadder appeared next to Adam and Dylan. An amber colored Gronckle came flying in next to Frank. A deep green Zippleback flew over to Robin and Travis. Autumn signaled for Glory to come. Then, Firestar called his dragon and to Toothless' surprise, it was a Soulpeace Dragon (1). It was a male because of his large wings. He had the three colors blue, purple, and beige mixed in his body. The Soulpeace Dragon was very rare. Firestar mounted his dragon. Toothless also noticed that Gordon had mounted on Glory as well as Autumn.

Then he gave the signal. "Charge!" he shouted and the dragons lifted themselves into the air with their riders on their backs. Hailey and Toothless flew side by side. They all flew towards Vorpent who currently had his back turned to the oncoming riders. Hailey and Toothless put on a burst of speed and both of them let out a fire bolt which hit Vorpent square in the back. He turned around, anger clear in his eyes. Toothless sensed the others gasp in fear. He also felt Hailey brush closer to him.

"Hah!" Vorpent laughed. "You think you can trick me by turning into a dragon? HA! You will still die. Whether you are in dragon form, or human form." Toothless' breath got caught in his throat. No way would he let that happen. So, he charged forward, knocking Vorpent out of the air. Hailey gasped, causing Toothless to turn around. What he saw horrified him. The Green Death was flying up to her, his teeth ready to bite. Then, Death was in close enough range to bite Hailey's tail which he did. Hailey roared in pain as her wings stopped flapping and she plummeted down to the ground. Toothless dived after her. He watched as she transformed back into her human form. He flew even faster. He managed to catch up with her and grasped her arm. He pulled her into him and descended slowly to the ground. He gently laid her down on a soft patch of grass.

Toothless nuzzled her head as he laid down next to her. "For Hailey!" Toothless called to the riders and dragons in the air. They repeated what Toothless shouted and one half of them went after Death while the other half went after Vorpent. Toothless turned his attention back to Hailey. Thankfully, she had her eyes open, but they were filled with pain. Her eyes drifted towards her leg and so did Toothless'. Her leg had a gash alright, but no green poison was seeping through. The poison hadn't affected her let alone had been there. She was completely immune to the poison and the poison was killed. Toothless licked Hailey's gash in hopes of making it feel better.

Then, Toothless faced Hailey. "Oh gods, Hailey!" he exclaimed. "Quit scaring me like that." Hailey laughed and stood up very slowly. She leaned on Toothless for a brief moment. After that, she transformed back into her dragon form.

"Let's try again!" she said, licking the side of Toothless' head. The two flew up into the air to join the battle. Soon enough, Toothless heard a roar of fury. Turning his head around, he saw Green Death fall to the ground and turn to dust. The wind swept the dust away, leaving no traces behind.

"One down, one to go," Toothless muttered. He turned around and flew next to Hailey. They were soon joined by Silvia, Robin and Travis as well as their dragons. They joined Autumn, Frank, Dylan and Adam who were currently backing Vorpent into a corner, literally. Soon, all of them had enclosed Vorpent which kept him from escaping. Hailey flew closer. Vorpent just laughed evilly.

"You want to know something, Braveheart?" Vorpent asked devilishly. "It wasn't just a random driver who killed your mother. It was ME!" Toothless was shocked. It looked like Hailey was about to explode. But instead, she rushed forward and smashed her paws on to Vorpent's head, killing him instantly. He blew away into ash as the wind carried it away. Toothless heard sniffling and confirmed that Hailey was crying. Before he had a chance to comfort her, she was already flying towards her house at a rapid speed. Toothless looked to the others, wanting to know if he could have a few minutes alone with Hailey. They seemed to understand since they nodded. Autumn signaled them to follow her. Once they were gone, Toothless rushed towards Hailey's house.

When he got there, he saw the door wide open. He entered the house cautiously. He looked around for some sort of sign that Hailey was still here. He soon found a sign when he heard her upstairs. Quickly, he dashed up the stairs to see most of the furniture shifted, a couple tables flipped and her bedroom door open. He walked into her room to see her lying down on her bed. She was in her human form and tucked in tightly. Toothless made his way to her bedside. She opened her eyes and looked into Toothless'.

"I should have known, Toothless," she murmured. "I should've known it was Vorpent who killed my mother. If I would've know it was him, then I would've killed him sooner." Toothless saw tears streaming down her face. He laid his head on top of hers.

"You know it wasn't your fault, Hailey," he said to her. "There are some things where you can't do anything to stop it. But you did avenge her death, right? I know it must be hard for you, but I know things are going to get better. I mean look! We defeated Vorpent and the Green Death. We've freed the dragons from the curse! By those standards, we can do anything. You just have to believe in yourself." He moved his head in front of hers. "And since we've done all that, the talent show should be a breeze." Hailey smiled at him.

"Thank you, Toothless," she said gratefully. "The talent show is in a couple of days. You think I'm ready for it?" Toothless nodded.

"Now get some sleep," he ordered. "You've been through enough today." Hailey smiled. She pecked his nose and then laid her head back on her pillow. She closed her eyes and for the first time that day, it actually seemed like she was at peace. Toothless lied down on the floor and closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him.

* * *

**Wow! That was pretty long.**

**(1) "****Soulpeace Dragons aren't easy to spot in the wild, but their rather rare appearances are said to be good omens. Folklore speaks of them as being able to cure curses. Though this has never been been confirmed, humans often set up traps in hope of catching feathers from a Soulpeace Dragon's wings. As a result of their hunting, these wise dragons have become scarce over the years; they have migrated to remote regions where they can live a more carefree lifestyle." {dragcave . Wikia . c . o . m / wikia / Soulpeace_ Dragon} remove the space and don't capitalize anthing!**

**Hope you enjoyed. The story isn't over yet, though. The next chapter will have Hailey's performance at the talent show.**


	21. The Talent Show

**Okay, this may be a short chapter, but it's the last one! And don't worry. Toothless and Hailey's adventures don't stop here. There will be a follow up story coming soon. I just have to thank you all one more time for all of your support! I would never have been able to finish this story without you. I mean, over 50 reviews, 41 followers, and 37 favorites! That is just amazing! You guys have made a really positive effect on my writing. I hope you all will read my next story of HTTYD. Now without further ado, I present the last chapter of The Dragon's Mark!**

* * *

**The Talent Show**

**Monday, 9:51 am**

Hailey was standing outside of the stage, waiting for her name to be called. She rubbed her hands together in nervousness. She had her song ready, but she wasn't sure about how the whole school would think. She practiced in front of her friends (Toothless, Silvia, Robin, Travis, Frank, Adam, Dylan, Autumn, uncle Gordon, and her father who had come back once he heard about the battle). They really liked it, but they weren't the entire school. She had Toothless standing right next to her and how he managed to fit inside the school she would never know. She was glad nonetheless that Toothless was with her. Though even with her mate by her side, the horrible memory kept coming back.

_Hailey was 7-years-old and was at Berk elementary school. She was performing in a play that was about fairies. It wasn't particularly her favorite thing to do, but she agreed anyway. It was about her turn to come up, front and center. When it was her turn, she twirled around until she made it up there just the way her teacher taught it to her. Just as she was ready to say her line,she heard a creaking noise. She looked up to see the stage lights holding on by a thread. Then, there was a snap and the stage lights fell which caused the whole stage to catch on fire. They all screamed as the jumped off of the stage. Hailey had the worst of luck. Her costume had caught on fire and it was still threatening to burn completely off. The curtains fell off, the audience was screaming, and Hailey was rolling around on the ground in an attempt to put out her costume._

It was by far one of the worst things that could've happened to her. She shivered at the memory. But it couldn't possibly happen here. She had triple checked all of the stage lights and curtains to make sure they were secure. Her dad even screwed the lights and curtains in tightly. It relieved her slightly, but she was still wary about the stage. Toothless must've sensed her uneasiness because he nudged her back. She looked at him to see worry in his eyes.

"Nervous?" he asked, stepping closer to Hailey. She nodded, the shaking feeling coming back to her. "Don't worry. You've practiced so many times that I can't even count how many. You're ready for this. And from what I remember, there's no 1st, 2nd, or 3rd places are there?" Hailey shook her head and Toothless smiled at her. "See? You have nothing to worry about. You're an amazing singer. They're sure to like it. If they don't, then they have no idea what true talent is." This caused Hailey to laugh. She bent down and hugged his neck, feeling the comfort of his warm scales.

"Thank you, Toothless," she said, pulling away from the hug. "You really do know what makes me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too." Toothless brushed up against her. He placed his paw on her hand. "You have my full support." Hailey smiled. She then heard her father call her name. "Good luck." Toothless nudged her forward. She breathed in deeply before walking onto the stage. She eyed the lights carefully.

"Hailey, tell us what you will be doing and what you are performing." her father told her.

She swallowed nervously. "Um, I will be singing Fly by Hillary Duff." She announced into the microphone. Her father nodded and the school clapped. She took a deep breath. Then, nodded showing that she was ready. Her father started the music.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow._

_Can you hear it calling?_  
_Can you feel it in your soul?_  
_Can you trust this longing?_  
_And take control,_

_Fly_  
_Open up the part of you that wants to hide away_  
_You can shine,_  
_Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,_  
_And start to try, 'cause it's your time,_  
_Time to fly._

_And when you're down and feel alone,_  
_Just wanna run away,_  
_Trust yourself and don't give up,_  
_You know you better than anyone else,_

_In a moment, everything can change,_  
_Feel the wind on your shoulder,_  
_For a minute, all the world can wait,_  
_Let go of your yesterday._

When she finished, she was smiling widely. She had sung in front of the entire school. Everyone was standing up, clapping and cheering wildly. She waved to them and walked off the stage. She went up to Toothless who was smiling.

"I knew you could do it!" he exclaimed. Hailey laughed as he wrapped his wing around her. She had conquered her greatest fear. She had everyone's support. There was no way that anything could ruin her life on Berk. At least, that's what she thought. What she didn't know was that there were tons of problems heading her way and they weren't going to leave so lightly.

* * *

**Probably not my longest chapter, but hopefully you guys would like to read my next story. Keep watch for it. It's called Toothless' Past Comes Back. And again, thank you all so much! Thanks for sticking with my story and putting up with all of the long breaks that I've had. Y'all are awesome. My next story will probably be up sometime around next week. See you guys!**


End file.
